Entanglements
by Alia G. L
Summary: Miss Parker wakes up to find her world vastly different than the one she's always known. Will she adjust to it or will ties drag her into committing the ultimate betrayal? Read and Review. Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretender. So don't sue!

A/N: Another one of my crazy ideas. I've been watching the third season all over again and this kind of popped into my head. I know the first chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. I promise. Please read and review. The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter will be posted.

Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

Light fluttered into her eyes behind her closed eyelids. Miss Parker moaned and rolled over. It was too early to get up. She had been out late last night chasing Jarod and now all she wanted to do was sleep. Jarod had been so irritating again, like usual. He had led her, Sydney, and Broots on a wild goose chase for the better part of the day before he got them locked up in a jail cell. Apparently, Jarod had been a criminal investigator in his latest pretend and they were supposedly people after him for putting someone else in jail. It was an experience Miss Parker was getting tired of and she just wanted it to end. Snuggling deeper into the comforters and pillows, Miss Parker sighed contently as sleep reached out to claim her. A movement next to her made her smile and sleep disappear.

Tommy. It had to be Tommy. He was the only one allowed into her bed at any time, day or night. Though, she couldn't remember him being in her house when she got back from Oregon last night. She racked her brain for a time when he might have sneaked in, but came up empty. Oh, well. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was there. She tipped her head up in the direction she thought he was and smiled. She didn't want to go back to sleep if he was there. Her eyes remained sealed shut.

"Hi, Tommy." She murmured softly.

"Who's Tommy?" An all too familiar voice asked innocently. Miss Parker's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into the chocolate brown eyes of Jarod.


	2. Chapter 2: Ghosts

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Do to school obligations; I will only be able to post one chapter a week. So, I will post a new chapter every Monday. I hope that works for everyone. Have a great week. And thanks for all the nice reviews! – Alia G. L.

Chapter 2: Ghosts

Her scream echoed across the walls as she sprang out of bed, sheet in hand, and backed up against the wall. How was this possible? Jarod was somewhere in Oregon. He couldn't be… he couldn't be… Miss Parker couldn't complete the thought. Looking down at her attire, or lack thereof, she had a pretty good idea what had happened last night. She and Jarod… well, that was another thought she didn't want to complete.

Jarod just stared at her wide eyed, as if he was trying to figure out what had gotten into her. It was only after her scream had died away that she noticed that she wasn't in her room at her house. In fact, she wasn't in her house at all. Based on what she could see from her limited view point, she was in a bedroom on the second floor of a medium-sized house. The walls were painted a charming white color with pictures of flowers hung around the room. Cute, but not her style.

That was all she had time to notice. Jarod had gotten out of bed and advanced slowly toward her. Clutching the sheet to hide her nakedness, she scooted further back into the corner.

"Stay away from me!" She hissed. Looking around, she couldn't see anyway of running out without coming into direct contact with him; the last thing she wanted. She glanced around for her gun, but it was no where in sight. Damn! She thought. Where had he hidden her gun? Glancing up for a split second, her eyes met his. Miss Parker quickly averted her gaze. There was just something there in his eyes that she didn't like. Her eyes danced around the room, looking for something to look at except him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. What was happening here?

"Andrea, what's the matter?" Jarod looked at her with concern and stepped toward her again. Miss Parker screamed and Jarod stopped his advance.

"I said stay away from me, lab rat. I don't know how you got me here, but I'm not staying and you are not going to get away with it." Jarod's eyes widened in confusion.

"Lab rat? That's a new one. Andi, are you sure you're okay? And you better stop screaming. You'll wake up your mom." Miss Parker's heart stopped. Her mom? Her mom was dead. She had died over twenty years ago in an elevator in the Centre. How could Jarod forget that?

"Stop playing games with me, Jarod. You know my mom is dead. She died trying to rescue you. Remember? Or has all these years of pretending fried your brain?" Her eyes lowered into a glare. This was not funny anymore. Jarod's jaw dropped and he just stared at her in plain confusion.

"Your mom isn't dead. She's right down the hall. Remember? She came up for the week to help us paint the downstairs. Don't you remember?" Miss Parker just looked at him. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her mother alive? Was it too much to believe that her life at the Centre had all just been one big nightmare? No, it was impossible. Something just wasn't right.

Jarod slowly offered his hand to her. She stared at it, not quite sure what he was wanting. His eyes looked at her with gentle compassion and love.

"Come on. We'll go see her together." Wrapping the sheet around her like a shield, Miss Parker grabbed his hand. She felt like a child again. And for some unknown reason she knew she could trust Jarod despite the situation. Gulping down her panic, she decided to just make it through this. Jarod would see that her mother was dead and then he would let her go and then she'd take him back to the Centre. How she couldn't wait to see Lyle's face.

Jarod opened the bedroom door and they walked down the hall. Miss Parker took in all the sights of the house. The floor of the hallway was wooden and the walls were painted a cheerful blue color. Pictures of various kinds were hung on the walls. Some were paintings while others were photographs. Miss Parker came to an abrupt stop when one photograph caught her eye. It was her in a wedding dress with Jarod standing next to her in a tux. Her mother stood on her right side, smiling brightly. Kyle was on Jarod's left and he too was smiling. Another sense of panic washed over her. Kyle was dead. So was her mother. What was going on?

Jarod allowed her a few seconds to take in the picture before tugging on her hand. She followed him forward, her mind going all in a haze. This could not be happening. It couldn't be happening. Jarod opened the door at the end of the hall and they walked into a pretty pink bedroom. Catherine Parker sat in a chair next to a vanity, brushing her hair. She turned and smiled at them, but her smile faltered when she saw the bed sheet wrapped around Miss Parker and her daughter's deathly pale face.

"Dear, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Miss Parker couldn't breathe. Her mother was alive? Her mother was alive! The room started spinning fast and Miss Parker collapsed into a dead faint.


	3. Chapter 3: Twisted Reality

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 2. Thank you.

A/N: I decided to post this early since I had finished it. Thanks for all the nice reviews! I appreciate every one of them. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Twisted Reality

Miss Parker woke up to hear the sounds of people talking over her. She breathed a sigh of relief to think that the nightmare was over. She moaned and slowly sat up. All she wanted to do was get up, have a cup of coffee, and go to work. With any luck, today would be the day she captured that little brat who haunted her dreams and life. A hand fell across her shoulders and pushed her back into the couch.

"You better not get up. I don't want you to faint again." Jarod said softly. Miss Parker drew in a deep breath. It hadn't been a dream. She opened her eyes to find Jarod and her mom looking down at her with concern. Tears welled up into her eyes.

"Mom." She whispered, the heartbroken little girl inside rushing up to the surface.

"Shh, it's okay, dear. I'm right here." Catherine leaned over and planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Can you tell me what the matter is? You scared me and Jarod quite a bit. Did you have a bad dream?" Her mother brushed Miss Parker's hair from her face and smiled down gently.

Thoughts suddenly came rushing over her. Broots telling her that he had a lead on Jarod. Rushing after Jarod as he led her on a wild goose chase over the city of Seattle. Being locked up in prison for three hours before Centre security could convince the police that they had the wrong people. Names and faces rushed into her vision. Broots. Sydney. Lyle. Her father. Sam. Where were they? And where was she?

Panic rushed through her again. She leapt off the couch and turned to confront the two people standing in front of her. They looked confused and hurt, as if this kind of behavior wasn't normal for her. Miss Parker just glared.

"This is just all one big dream, is in it? It's all one big dream. I'll wake up to find myself back home." Tears fell down her cheeks. Why was she crying? A thought struck her. What if she couldn't go home? No, she wouldn't let herself believe that. This was all just a dream. "You should be dead." She said heartlessly, pointing at her mother. "And I shouldn't be married to you. You run. I chase. It's always been that way, you hear. Nothing could change it. And I need Lyle. Where's Lyle? Where's Lyle?" Strange she should call for her brother in such a desperate time of need. But, that's what brothers were for, right? And Lyle would have been strangely normal in this twisted place.

"Who's Lyle?" Jarod asked. "And who's Tommy?"

"My twin." Miss Parker said without thinking, responding more to the Lyle question as opposed to the Tommy one. Her mother exchanged glances with Jarod. Miss Parker nearly hit her head. Of course, they probably didn't know about her twin brother considering how twisted this whole time line thing was. After all, she had only just discovered it after all these years.

"You don't have a twin, dear." Catherine whispered, reaching out to comfort her daughter. Miss Parker drew back.

"You're wrong. I do. I do have a twin. And his name's Lyle. Don't lie to me. You know I have a twin brother." Her mind was no longer thinking straight. All she wanted was the familiarity of her home. Catherine sighed and looked sadly at her daughter.

"You're right. I won't lie to you anymore. I never wanted you to find out because I didn't want you to be upset about it. But, apparently, you found out somehow and that must be what's triggering this behavior. You did have a twin. But he died at birth. He was stillborn. I'm sorry I never told you myself." Miss Parker shook her head violently.

"No, you're wrong. Raines stole him and he's alive. You've got to believe me." Why was she arguing about Lyle at a time like this? She needed answers to some vastly different questions. Like where she was and what the hell was going on.

"Love, I think you need a vacation. Or at least you need to go see a doctor. Hallucinating is not a good thing." Jarod remarked, trying to add some humor to stop this suddenly very scary conversation. His wife had never acted like this before. And he, for all his gifts, couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"I'm not hallucinating!" Miss Parker screamed.

"Jarod, you're not helping." Catherine sighed. "Andi, you need to calm down. Acting like this will not help any of us." Miss Parker nodded and allowed her mother to lead her to the couch. She flopped down, trying to wrap her head around what was going on. One minute she felt totally in control and that everything she knew was right and the next she felt like a little child lost in the woods. Just what was going on?

"I need some answers." Miss Parker stated, eyeing both her mom and Jarod. "When I went to bed last night, you were dead and Jarod was running around Oregon helping people. Now here I am, and you're alive and I'm married to him. Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Her mother and Jarod exchanged startled glances.

"I don't understand." Jarod said. "What do you mean your mom was dead? That's impossible. Love, I think you had a bad dream." Miss Parker shook her head and suddenly clutched her stomach. Damn ulcer. Her face contorted in pain as she waited for the throbbing to stop. This stress was going to kill her.

"Could I possibly get a bottle of Pepto-Bismol? Please?" Miss Parker groaned. Her mother jumped up to get the asked for medicine and Jarod looked at her with concern and confusion.

"What's wrong, Andi? Is there anything I can do?" She shook her head and clutched even more tightly at her stomach. In the back of her mind, death was looking like a very nice thing. Catherine came back with the Pepto-Bismol and Miss Parker opened it and drank straight from the bottle.

"Are you all right? What's the matter?" Catherine asked, sitting next to Miss Parker and holding her hand.

"I have an ulcer." Miss Parker stated between drinks of the liquid medicine. Man, this stuff sure helped her stomach, though, if things continued as they were, she would need to go see a doctor.

"Ulcer? When did you find out that you had an ulcer? Besides all of us having to stay underground, I didn't think your life was so stressful." Catherine said, looking at Jarod. Jarod just looked even more confused than he already was. Apparently, this was the first time he had ever heard of Miss Parker's ulcer. Miss Parker glanced up, her confusion coming back in full force.

"Underground? Why are we hiding underground? Is someone after us?" She asked, really curious as to what could possibly be going on. Her mother just looked at her strangely.

"Don't you remember? After we left your father and the Centre for good, they came after us. They wanted their young prodigy back." Catherine shuddered at the memory. "It was horrible. Thankfully, they never caught us and after staying in France for a few months, we were able to return home. Don't you remember that?" She looked at her daughter, expecting an affirmative answer. Miss Parker could only shake her head. Escaped from the Centre? Her mother had succeeded in rescuing all those children? Miss Parker's head swam and her stomach lurched. She needed to get away. She needed to think. This was just all too much.

"If you two don't mind, I'm going upstairs to lie down for a while." Miss Parker stated, getting up from the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jarod asked, reaching out to steady her when she stumbled. Miss Parker shook her arm away from his grasp.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute. Get on with whatever you all need to do. Paint, I think is what you said. Just leave me alone." Turning, she ran up a flight of stairs, praying she could both figure out what was going on and which room belonged to her and Jarod.


	4. Chapter 4: Dangerous Resolutions

Disclaimer: Don't own, but you knew that already.

A/N: Just for everyone's peace of mind and information, Catherine, Jarod, and "Andrea" don't live anywhere near the Centre. When they returned from France, they moved to a place far away from there (i.e. Florida- not the West Coast because they knew that's the first place the Centre would look for them). And a "few months" was actually about a year. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks again for all the nice reviews. I love hearing from you all. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4: Dangerous Resolutions

Miss Parker collapsed onto the rumpled bed and rubbed her temples. Taking a swig of Pepto-Bismol, she proceeded to think about her circumstances. This just couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Her mother was dead. She and Jarod hated each other; were even sworn enemies, despite all the things he had done to help her find her past. What was this place she was in?

She needed to figure all this out. Her mind was positively spinning with all the new information. Apparently, from all she could see, she was stuck in a world where her mother had never died. That much was obvious. An alternate universe, she thought, remembering a term Broots had used from some sci-fi show. It was kind of like a "what if" story. What if her mother had never died? What if she never had chased Jarod and they had remained friends? This place she was in was answering all those questions. Now her question was why was she here and how did she get home? As nice and cozy as this place was, she needed her own home. She needed her world. This place was just a little too creepy for her.

Yet, her mother was alive. Her mother was alive! Miss Parker's one wish since that fateful day years ago had come true. Her mother had never died in that elevator. She had lived and now was free. Miss Parker was free. Why not stay here and get on with her life? Why not live and enjoy these remaining years with her mother? Why not learn everything her mother was going to teach her but had never had the opportunity? This was an amazing chance. She should take it.

But, despite all the joy those thoughts brought, it also brought a sense of fore-brooding. Her mother may be alive, but that didn't change her. Miss Parker was still Miss Parker. A lifetime of choices and prejudices could not just be erased in a moment. There was still Jarod to deal with. Miss Parker was married to him. That scared her. That was what made this world creepy. Not matter what else happened, Miss Parker knew she could never be married to him. So what was to be done? She wanted to stay with her mother, but she couldn't abide being with Jarod. In that instance, everything was settled. She would get to know her mother for the day. Then, leave it all. Miss Parker desperately wished Sydney was there to guide her.

Where was Sydney? Had he been punished when her mother got Jarod out? Did he still have any contact with them? Or was he dead? Knowing the Centre's punishment for failure, a graveyard seemed like a pretty good place to find Sydney now. But Miss Parker just couldn't believe Sydney was dead. He had to be alive. Because right now, she desperately needed his advice. Whenever she had needed advice, and even when she didn't, Sydney had always been there. He knew what to do in every situation. Which was probably why he was a shrink. He had to help her now.

Miss Parker glanced over at a phone sitting on the bed stand. Would her mom and Jarod be really mad if she called? Would they even know? She knew Sydney's phone number by heart. Dare she try and see if she could reach him? Based on all she could think of, Sydney probably wasn't connected to Jarod or her mother anymore. Wouldn't they have mentioned it if otherwise? Or, perhaps, Sydney was the one who had made sure they escaped. It sounded like something Sydney would do.

Throwing caution to the wind, Miss Parker picked up the phone and dialed the number. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. Miss Parker's nerves became tighter. What if he wasn't there? What if he was dead? A strong accented voice saying "hello" almost made Miss Parker shout for joy.

"Hello. This is Sydney." Miss Parker nearly exploded with relief, but she kept those emotions in check. Who knew how Sydney would react to hearing from her, probably after so many years.

"Sydney?" She questioned, for lack of anything better to say. A plan was forming in the back of her mind. She so desperately needed to see and speak to him.

"Yes, this is Sydney. May I ask who this is?" His voice radiated warmth, like the Sydney from Miss Parker's world. She almost blurted out the whole story, but decided it would be better not to. The Centre always tapped the phone lines.

"You don't know me. At least, I don't think you know me. But I know you. And I need your help. Please! Can we meet at the Blue Crab Diner outside of Blue Cove tomorrow? Sometime around 3:00?" If she believed it would help, Miss Parker would have crossed her fingers. There was silence on the other end of the line. "Hello? Syd, are you still there?"

"I'm still here." He replied. "May I have a name, please? I'm not in the habit of meeting up with people I don't know."

"I can't tell you. Not over the phone. But, I really need to speak to you. You're the only one who can help me." Miss Parker pleaded. She needed answers and Sydney was the only one who could provide them because he was the only one she knew she could trust.

"All right. I will see you tomorrow." Miss Parker calmly thanked him, despite the excitement welling up inside, and hung up.

She hoped she was doing the right thing and she hoped neither Jarod nor her mother would hate her for doing this. She had no real reason as to why she would do this to her mother, especially when they had just been reunited. But Jarod… well, she had never completely trusted him. They both had always played too many games with each other for trust to build.

Miss Parker contemplated what she should do next. She needed to leave, but without her mom or Jarod becoming suspicious or knowing. They didn't need to know where she was going. The rest of her plan fell into place. She would act like her "normal" self here. She would go downstairs, tell them that they were right- it was all a bad dream, and live the rest of the day like a different person. She would enjoy this day with her mother. Then, once they were both asleep, she'd take the car and drive to Blue Cove. Once there, though, the plan was sketchy. She was going to see Sydney and maybe he would have some answers for her. And then, well, she was going to the Centre. That place was the most familiar to her and she hoped it would help her figure out what was going on here. Miss Parker knew it would be risky, but it was worth the risk. Also, despite all Jarod had said to her, Miss Parker wanted to see her father. Even though he wasn't the best example of what a father should be, he was the only one she had. She needed to see him. To talk to him. To see if he knew anything about what was going on.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. She came downstairs, put the bottle of Pepto-Bismol away, and proceeded to act as "normal" as possible. Catherine and Jarod were both delighted to have Miss Parker back to her original self. They laughed together and painted the walls of the living room. Miss Parker realized throughout the day how much she had missed her mother. And she was glad to have known her again, even for this short of time.

As night fell and Catherine and Jarod went to sleep, Miss Parker lay awake in bed. Jarod's breathing soon became deep and regular and Miss Parker snuck out of bed. Throwing on some clothes and stuffing some more into an old backpack she had found, she made her way out of the room. A quick glance at Jarod showed that he was sound a sleep. A guilty string pulled at her heart. She should at least leave a message. They wouldn't understand why she had left. She promised herself she would write the letter as soon as she made it downstairs.

There was one more stop on her list before she left the house, though. Looking into her mother's room, Miss Parker wished with all her heart that her life had been like this: her mother being alive and her not having to go to the Centre. But, it hadn't happened like that. And now she needed to fix this timeline or whatever was wrong and get back to her own home. Her real home. Blowing her mother a kiss, Miss Parker left the house and prayed she could fine her way to Blue Cove.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Catherine and Jarod woke up to find a note lying on the kitchen table. It was from Miss Parker and read:

_My Dearest Mother and Jarod,_

_I apologize for all that I put you through yesterday. I don't know about you, but it is difficult to wake up in a place that is so far from what you are used to. I hope you are not angry with me for leaving. But know that I left for the best. I left to find out what is going on here and how I can get back to my home. I love you, Mom, so very much. I enjoyed the time we got to spend together yesterday. Jarod, I don't know what to say. Where I come from, we are mortal enemies. So I will only bid you fare-well._

_Miss Parker_

The letter slowly fell out of Jarod's hand as he stood there in shock. Why would she do such a thing? Why would she leave? It was now his turn to wonder what was going on. Hadn't she just said last night that everything was fine? That it had only been a bad dream? Something definitely wasn't right. And he was going to find out what.

"I'm going after her." He declared, picking up the letter and handing it to Catherine. She looked at him in surprise.

"But you don't know where she is going? How can you expect to find her? And you can't leave. We are so close to a break through."

"I know. But I trust you know how to administer the antidote. I'll be back as soon as I can." Jarod said, grabbing his jacket and his keys. "She's my wife and I love her. I don't want her hurting herself out there."

"But, you don't know where she is going." Catherine repeated, looking at her son-in-law with worry-filled eyes. What had gotten into her daughter? There had been no indication that she was suddenly going to fall apart. What could have possibly gotten into her? Could it have been the sudden revelation about her twin? No, that couldn't possibly be it. But, then, why had she been so persistent that he was alive?

"No, but I have a good bet as to where she is heading." Catherine's eyes filled with fear and she made a move to protest but stopped. Jarod knew the danger of going there. He knew what would happen if the Centre caught him. But she also knew he would never rest until he was sure Andrea was safe. He loved her and would bring her back. Catherine swallowed her fear, despite the nagging thought that this would not turn out well.

"Good luck, Jarod." She whispered. Jarod nodded and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Crab Dinner and Help

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue!

Chapter 5: Crab Dinner and Help

Miss Parker sat in her car and watched the patrons of the Blue Crab Diner walk in and out of the restaurant. They all seemed so happy, so sure of their past, present, and future. Miss Parker was far from that. All through out the long fourteen hour drive to Blue Cove, she had thought over all that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. She was no closer to an answer than she had been at the beginning of this mess. All she could figure was that this was some alternate universe. Or dimension. And somehow she had gotten pulled or sucked into it while she was sleeping. Miss Parker admitted to herself, though, that that explanation was very poor and made no sense. Only Broots would have been able to comprehend it.

And even if that was where she was, it didn't answer why she was there. It made no sense that coming here was some random fluke of the universe. Something or someone had planned this. Jarod? No, even in her world, Jarod was not smart enough to cross dimensions. God? Now, why would He take an interest in her? Miss Parker shook her head to clear those disturbing thoughts away and massaged her right temple. All this thinking was giving her a headache, not to mention the severe lack of sleep.

She hoped her mother and Jarod had found the note and that they weren't too disappointed that she had run away. A worried thought said that maybe Jarod would come after her, giving the affection between him and this Andrea. But, Miss Parker dismissed that thought. For one thing, he didn't know where she was going. And for another, Jarod would not get anywhere near the Centre if he could help it. No, he was quite safe at home with her mother.

"Mom." Miss Parker murmured, resting her hand on the steering wheel. Miss Parker had only seen her mom for less than a day and already she wanted to feel her arms around her. She did miss her mom. Why was she always searching for answers? Why, for once, could she not have been content to stay there? Because, she sternly thought, it's not natural to me. I need answers. And I need to go home. As much as I miss my mother, I wouldn't be able to handle living here. Being married to Jarod is worse than having to kiss my dear brother. That thought brought a smirk to her face.

A distinguished looking man getting out of an Oldsmobile caught her attention. Sydney. He was here. She got out of her car and grabbed her purse, which she had conveniently taken out of the house last night. Following Sydney, she entered after him, staying away from his line of sight. After he was seated with his back to her, and waving off a too-friendly waiter, Miss Parker walked toward him.

"Sydney." She whispered from behind him. He turned around quickly and his face went about as pale as the white-washed walls of the restaurant.

"My god. Catherine?" He asked, staring up at her. Miss Parker shook her head and a rare smile tugged at her lips.

"No, but real close. I'm her daughter." Sydney nodded.

"Miss Parker. I remember you. You were only a little girl when you and your mother disappeared." He looked at her quizzically. "What brings you here?" Miss Parker sat down across from him and looked around the restaurant. If sweepers had followed Sydney, she wanted to know.

"Answers. I'm so confused, Syd. I don't know what's happening anymore." Sydney held up his hands in the universal sign for slow down.

"Miss Parker, I appreciate you calling and asking for my help, but what can I do for you? You said you knew me. That's impossible. I lost contact with you and your mother after you both disappeared. How could you remember or know me?"

"It's really hard to explain. Now, don't laugh, because if you do, I'll be really tempted to shoot you." Her humor was lost on him. Apparently the only reason why her Sydney laughed at such things was because he was used to her sense of morbid humor. This man in front of her was not. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't joke at a time like this. You see, two nights ago, I went to bed in my house. I woke up here." Miss Parker grappled for the right words to say. A waiter came by and Sydney ordered two dishes of crab legs for them.

"I don't understand. Tell me everything from the beginning." Resting his head on crossed hands, he waited for her to start again. Miss Parker drew in a deep breath.

"Okay. I think I've found myself in an alternate universe. When I went to bed two nights ago, you, me, and Broots had just gotten back…" Sydney interrupted her.

"Broots? The technician from sub-level 5?" Miss Parker nodded.

"We had just gotten back from chasing Jarod around Seattle." Sydney gave her a confused look. "I don't know how to make this sound any less confusing. I'm confused and I'm in the middle of it. Basically, I fell asleep in a world where my mother was dead, Jarod had escaped from the Centre, and you and Broots were helping me bring Jarod back, per orders from my father. And now, I wake up to find myself in a world where my mother is alive, I'm not working at the Centre, and I'm married to Jarod. Sydney, I need help." She looked at him in desperation. Sydney leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and thought.

"Extraordinary. You married Jarod? Yes, I could have seen that happening. You two are perfect for each other." Miss Parker gave him an exasperated look. Yep, he was the same old Sydney, no matter what world he was in. "But, I don't think I can help you. If what you're saying is true, then the only thing you can do is wait and see if the portal that brought you here will open back up and take you home. There's not much else you can do." Miss Parker breathed in deeply. It was time to put the other part of her plan forward. The one she had come up with while driving here. Her first thought had always been to ask him about her mother, but she opted against that. There was no guarantee that Sydney wasn't so drugged up in Centre policies that he wouldn't try to harm her mother. So that subject would remain hidden.

"I need your help with something else, Sydney. And it might be my way home, it might not. I need you to get me into the Centre." Sydney's eyes widen and he opened his mouth to protest but Miss Parker cut him off. "That's the only world I know, Syd. I need to get in there. I need to see my father and I need to speak to Broots. You probably don't know him very well, but I do. He might be able to find a way to get me home. But he can't help me if I'm not at the Centre. Please, Sydney, I need your help. Help me." She reached across the table and grasped his hand. The waiter came with their dinner, but not wanting to interrupt what he thought was a romantic moment, walked away.

"I can't, Miss Parker. What would your mother say? I know how much she didn't want you growing up in the Centre. I can't. I can't." He looked at Miss Parker questioningly. "What does your mother and Jarod have to say about all this?"

"They didn't believe me. They thought I had a really intense bad dream. That for some reason I wasn't connecting to reality. But, it's true. I can tell you everything, every thing Jarod has done. Every thing I remember about my life since my mother died. I'm not lying."

"I believe you." Sydney said. "Catherine, forgive me." He whispered to himself, low enough that Miss Parker didn't hear. "Okay. I'll bring you to the Centre tomorrow. I'm sure your father will want to see you. He talks about you often."

"Really?" Sydney nodded. "Sydney, can you tell me what happened? I mean, with my mother leaving and all that."

"I'm not sure what you want to hear. She got you, Jarod, Kyle, and Angelo out like she had been planning on for the past few months. Then you all disappeared. Your father had me out looking for you, but to no avail. You had disappeared from the map. Searches were made for you five very often in the first five years of the disappearance. Now, no one talks about it much. It's the one thing the Centre has failed at." Sydney glanced at Miss Parker. "I guess it won't be such a failure anymore."

"No." Miss Parker sighed. "It won't be."


	6. Chapter 6: Asking a Lot

Disclaimer: Same as before…. I own nothing

A/N: Thank you for all the nice reviews! I hope to be updating more regularly since school is finally out. cheers Please enjoy this chapter and remember to review!

Chapter 6: Asking a Lot

Jarod drummed his fingers nervously on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to turn red. He had been driving for at least four hours and each mile made his nerves tighter and tighter. What had gotten into his wife? He still could not figure it out. After all these years, Jarod thought he'd known her. Known her every mood and every habit. Apparently, he had been wrong.

The light turned green and Jarod sped down the road, his thoughts keeping speed with the pace of his car. He had a police badge with him, just in case he was pulled over. An excuse as to what he was doing (chasing a criminal) would hopefully get him out on the road faster. All he wanted to do was find Andrea and convince her to come home.

But he couldn't do it alone.

Thirty minutes later, Jarod drove into a friendly-looking neighborhood. It was just before dinner time and he could see kids racing down the streets on bikes, trying to make it home before their mothers got too worried. Jarod smiled as one kid was scolded playfully by his mother for being covered in dirt. Jarod had always wanted kids. Andrea had never been convinced that they needed kids. Why bring children up in this world? And besides, she'd always say, we're underground. What kind of life is that? If we were caught, what would become of them? Jarod had to admit she had a good point. But he still wouldn't back down. Maybe soon he could convince her to have a kid. If he ever found her and brought her back to her senses.

The house was a one-story ranch with blue shutters and a blue door. The rest of the wood paneling was painted a pleasant white. No trees or flowers decorated the front yawn; just plain old grass. The place was seriously lacking a woman's touch. Jarod pulled up into the two car driveway and got out of the car. A warm breezed tickled the back of his neck and children's laughter reached his ears. Andrea had almost wanted to move into this neighborhood but had opted against it because she wanted to be out in the country. Something about the solitude. Jarod could understand, though, what was so pleasing about this place: it was the exact opposite of the place they had all come from.

Jarod rang the doorbell and tried not to look as concerned and upset as he felt. No use frightening him with the unexplained. A man about as tall as Jarod with dark hair, piercing eyes, and a ready smile, answered the door.

"Jarod, how are you? It's been a long time since you've stopped by. How's Andi? How's Catherine? I hope they're all well." Kyle ushered his big brother into the living room. Jarod smiled.

"You've got to get yourself a girl, mate." He mimicked in his best pirate voice. The place was a mess. A few shirts were lying rumbled on the floor and the remains of pizza ordered at least a week ago lay discarded on the table. A few cups and plates decorated the lamp stand and coffee table. The place smelled of sweat, rust, and mold. Kyle followed Jarod's gaze and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, what can I say? I've been busy with work and the like. No time to clean up after myself."

"Which is why you need a wife" Jarod retorted, picking up the clothing and heading for the laundry room. Kyle had always been the messy one of the family. No matter how often Catherine told him to clean his room as a kid, he'd either never do it or just stuff everything under the bed. Catherine's cure for that had been spankings and the duty of poop scooping every week; all to no avail. Kyle was just born to be messy.

"So, what brings you here? Nothing the matter, I hope." Kyle said, looking at his brother with curiosity as Jarod dumped the clothing into the washer. Thought he wouldn't admit it, Kyle could tell something was obviously bothering his older brother. His face was tight and he looked like he hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep. Jarod just sighed as they made their way back to the living room.

"Kyle, we have a problem." Kyle put down the pizza he'd been about to throw away and looked at his brother.

"What's happened? It's not the Centre, is it?"

"Yes and no. Andi woke up two mornings ago not herself. She kept raving about how her mother was supposed to be dead and how she was supposed to be chasing me. She also said something about having a twin brother. It was all very strange. She couldn't even remember what had happened with the Centre and why we were hiding. She went to go think about it, came downstairs, said everything was fine, and the day went on. But, then she disappeared. Left a note saying she needed to go find her real home and that she was sorry to have caused so much trouble. This is just not like her. Kyle, I don't know what's going on. I think she left to go to the Centre. Everything she said seems to point in that direction. I need your help. I know this is asking a lot, but I need you to go to Blue Cove with me to get her back." Kyle started and looked at Jarod with unmasked horror.

"That is asking a lot." He lapsed into silence and then continued. "But, I'd do anything to make sure Andi was safe. I can't believe she'd do something like that."

"Catherine thinks it's because she suddenly discovered that she had a twin brother who was stillborn. But, I'm not too sure."

"What do you think it is?"

"I think, well, this will sound farfetched, but I think that's not Andi. I think she's someone different. Another version of Andi. Maybe she's from an alternate universe and that's why she's acting so weird." Kyle nodded.

"That would make since. But, no one's ever proved that alternate universes really existed. Right?" Jarod slowly shook his head. He hated keeping secrets from his family, but that had been the one subject he had kept hidden from them all.

"No, you're wrong. I hate lying, so I'll come clean. I've been keeping tabs on the Centre and all their projects. Just in case they got it into their heads to come after us again. I remember reading something a few months back about a project called "Portals". From all I could see, it had to do with finding gaps in time. Maybe, just maybe, they found an alternate universe and pulled her here."

"And our Andi is back there?" Kyle questioned, ignoring for the moment his brother's confession. There would be plenty of time to deal with that later. They all knew how dangerous hacking into the Centre mainframe was.

"Maybe. I just don't know. All I do know is that we have to get to Andi before she hurts herself or someone else. Will you help me?" Kyle nodded.

"Yes. We'll find her, big brother. I promise you that."


	7. Chapter 7: Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I enjoy reading them. Please enjoy this next chapter and remember to review!

Chapter 7: Family Reunion

Miss Parker pushed open the glass doors to her father's office. How many times had she gone in there? How many times had she pushed open those same doors? Now, however, everything was different. One quick glance around the room told her that. There were no pictures on Mr. Parker's desk or trinkets she had given him for various birthdays and father's days. The desk was barren save for a lamp and papers.

She drew in a deep breath. It had taken all her guts to walk through those halls. She had spent the night at Sydney's house and they had stayed up late talking about everything and anything. She'd told him all that she remembered of her true life and Sydney, being the shrink that he was, had found it all very fascinating. He denied, however, her accusations that the Centre might somehow be involved. Miss Parker had let it go, but she couldn't help but think that the Centre was involved.

This morning, Sydney had brought her to the Centre and had walked with her down its halls. Keeping her head high, Miss Parker had made it through the stares, dropped jaws, and gasps. Her resemblance to her mother obviously made people do double-takes. Now, here she stood in front of her father's desk, ready to make the biggest confession of her life.

Mr. Parker was leaning over some papers, signing one of them. His brows were knitted together and he seemed in deep thought. To her, he hadn't changed one bit. He hadn't looked up when she walked in and didn't even seem to know who she was as he signed the papers. Without looking up, he addressed her.

"I'll be with you in one second." One second wasn't soon enough for her.

"Daddy." Her soft voice made his head snap up. His look was incredulous. To him, she must be a ghost of the past; a ghost that was thought never to rise again.

"Angel?" She nodded and Mr. Parker sprang up from behind his desk. They both nearly fell into each other's arms. He kept mumbling about how good it was to see her and asking where she had been. Miss Parker just stayed silent and enjoyed the comfort of her father's arms. Jarod was wrong: her father loved her and would never do anything to ever hurt her.

"How did you get here? Where's your mother? It's so good to see you again, Angel." Mr. Parker said, pushing her back so he could get a good look at her. "You look just like her." Miss Parker smiled.

"It's good to see you again, too, Daddy. I've missed you. Mom's fine. I don't rightly know where she is, though." She prayed he wouldn't see past the lie. Miss Parker wanted to protect her mother. Mr. Parker was about to reply when the door opened and a relatively handsome, suave young man walked in. Mr. Lyle. Miss Parker drew in a deep breath.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said. "I just wanted to drop by and give you these reports on what the sweeper team found." Lyle tossed some folders onto the desk.

"Thank you. Angel, this is Mr. Lyle, an associate of mine. We hired him for his excellent tracking skills." Mr. Lyle extended his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you. And, without trying to be rude, may I ask who you are?" Miss Parker shook his hand, eyeing him carefully. He looked just like her Lyle, except he still had a thumb.

"I'm Miss Parker." Was all she replied. Lyle looked from one to the other, his facing showing the shock he must have felt at those words.

"Yes, it's true. This is my daughter. I haven't seen her in ages. But, everyone must return to their true home sometime. Right, Angel?" Miss Parker nodded her head. Yes, everyone had to go home sometime. And that's just what she was going to do.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you. But, if you'll excuse me, there are a few business items I need to attend to." With a smile, he walked out the door, but not before he sent a meaningful glance Miss Parker's way. She cringed.

"Same old Lyle." Miss Parker muttered under her breath. She wondered what business items he needed to attend to. Probably nothing she wanted to know about.

"Did you say something, Angel?" Mr. Parker asked, going back behind his desk and sitting down. Miss Parker turned to face him.

"Oh, I was just thinking how nice he seemed."

"Yep, that's Lyle. He can charm anyone, even a snake, but don't get too many ideas in your pretty head. He's working here to help us with some…um, tracking." Miss Parker wondered who they were tracking. It struck her as funny that despite supposedly never seeing her father in over twenty years, how quick he fell into the old routine. Maybe this Andrea had contacted her father behind everyone's back, too. It was a thought.

"Who's he trying to find?" Miss Parker asked.

"Jarod." Miss Parker started. He was the last person she would expect them to try to track. "The Triumvirate has been quite upset over our loss of him and wants to reinitiate the Pretender project." He gave his daughter a sly look. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"No, but I'm sure I can find out." Time for her sales pitch. "I didn't just come by to see you, Daddy. I want a job. Life on the run is not what it's cut out to be. I want to be home, with you. Let me help you track Jarod." Her father seemed to consider it for a second.

"I don't know, Angel. You've been gone a long time and the Centre isn't quick to place its trust in someone known to have gone against it." Miss Parker made a move to protest, but her father kept on talking. "But, I'll see what I can do. I've always wanted my daughter to share with me the glories and power associated with working here. I'm pretty sure I can work a deal with the Centre." Patting Miss Parker on the shoulder, Mr. Parker smiled. "Don't worry, Angel."

"I won't, Daddy. I know you always do what's best for me." Mr. Parker nodded and walked out of the office. Miss Parker slumped into the first available chair and breathed. That had gone off better than expected. And now she might get a job here which would help her in the search to find a way back home.

All she hoped was that she was a good enough actor to fool them into thinking that she was actually looking for Jarod. As much as she hated the Wonder Boy, Miss Parker did not want to lead the Centre back to her mother. She refused to do that at all costs.


	8. Chapter 8: Back From the Dead

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: Back from the Dead

Jarod got out of the car and scanned the crowd walking along the sidewalk. If anyone even looked remotely suspicious, i.e. sweeper-like, he would turn tail and run as fast as he could in the other direction. Thankfully, the only people in suits were business men running late for a few meetings. Jarod nodded in the direction of the alley and Kyle appeared.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kyle asked, scanning the crowd of people. "I mean, you're not even sure she came to Blue Cove. What makes you think asking hotel clerks will help us?" Jarod shrugged.

"Call it a gut feeling." Kyle looked at his brother for a split second before realization dawned on him.

"You're simming this?" Jarod nodded slightly.

"It's the only way to truly find her. I've been thinking of her emotions and what I would do if I suddenly found myself in her place. Where would I go? What would I do? If all Andi said was true, then she's spent her entire life at the Centre. It's home to her. That's where she'll go: to the place most familiar." Kyle shook his head, as they walked toward the five-star hotel a block away.

"Well, I'm amazed. But, you do have a good point. I know if I was suddenly dumped in a strange place that I would go somewhere familiar. So, why shouldn't she?" Jarod nodded as the walked into the hotel.

Three hours and four hotels later, they were no closer to their goal than they had been at the start. No one had seen a lady looking anything like the picture Jarod had and no one by the name of Miss Parker and Andrea Parker had bought a room. Jarod was beginning to think she hadn't come to Blue Cove at all.

As they walked out of hotel number four, a shadow detached itself from the wall and followed them. It stayed hidden in corners, but never lost sight of its prey. Two blocks from the hotel, Jarod and Kyle traded a significant glance. Both felt that they were being watched. Turning into a deserted alley, both men quickly ducked behind a trash bin and waited to see who their unlucky shadow was.

The shadow, for its part, followed them blindly into the alley. It didn't consider the fact that either men knew they were being followed. And, after all, it was only trying to help. Before the shadow could blink, however, Kyle and Jarod had jumped from behind the bin and slammed the shadow into the wall.

"Why are you following us?" Jarod demanded in his deepest and most threatening voice. The shadow, a young man around twenty-two, found words tumbling out his mouth.

"Look. Look, I wasn't meaning any harm. Really I wasn't." He pleaded with his two assailants.

"Yeah, save it for the authorities." Kyle retorted, shoving the guy harder into the brick wall. The young man panicked and started struggling even harder. But a quick blow from Kyle to the rib cage silenced any struggles.

"No, I'm telling the truth. I saw the two of you looking for some lady. I know where she is." Jarod's grip on the man's sleeve loosened.

"You know where she is?" The man nodded. "Tell me where! Now!" Jarod shouted. Kyle mumbled something about patience and Jarod shot him a look that could kill.

"I'll tell all. I promise. But first, you need to let me go and give me something that would make talking worth my while." Jarod nodded at Kyle, who, despite his better judgment, let the guy go.

"That's more like it. Now, how much is this lady worth to you?" Jarod almost strangled the man, but Kyle caught both his arms and looked at the young man before them.

"I'll give you a hundred dollars to tell us where she is."

"No, man, I'm not cheap. You see? She must not be worth that much to either of you."

"Fine." Jarod snapped, reaching into his wallet and pulling out a handful of cash. "How's five hundred dollars?" Jarod dangled the five hundred dollar bills in the man's face.

"You've got yourself a deal." The man snatched the five bills from Jarod's hand and greedily devoured them with his eyes. "Two days ago, I was loitering around the Blue Crab Diner by the water. This lady walked out with some older gentleman. She looked just like the lady in your picture. I heard the man say something about the lady spending the night at his house. That's all I know." Jarod nodded.

"This older gentleman, did he have an accent of any sort?" The younger man nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah, some sort of foreign accent. Probably European. Why?" Jarod didn't say anything but just seemed to be thinking.

"Thank you for your time and the information. You can leave now." The young man pocketed the money and walked out of the alley. Kyle glanced over at Jarod.

"Do you know someone with a foreign accent like that?" Jarod looked at his brother.

"Unfortunately, I do."

> > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > >> >> > > > > > >> > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > 

Sydney sat down in his chair with a sigh, enjoying the beauty of solitude. He, Mr. Parker, and Mr. Lyle had just finished helping Miss Parker into her new apartment, courtesy of the Centre. He didn't mind Miss Parker staying with him the other night, but it was always nice to have the place to himself again. Smiling, he recalled all the excitement of the past two days. Mr. Parker, after talking to the powers that be, had added Miss Parker to his team of people looking for Jarod. He had also provided his daughter with an apartment close to the Centre. After being threatened, Lyle had run down to some furniture store to buy some items that Miss Parker would need. Sydney could still see the look on his face as he left.

Sydney was happy for Miss Parker. She had gotten everything she had wanted. But he couldn't help but think of Catherine. This would break her heart if she ever found out. The phone rang and Sydney reached over to pick it up.

"This is Sydney."

"Hello, Sydney. It's Jarod."


	9. Chapter 9: Conspirators

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.

A/N: Hi everyone. Hope your weekend went well. Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is that I am not abandoning this story. I love it too much to do that. Bad news is that I'm going away for ten days so I won't be able to post any new chapters. I'm sorry. I will post the next chapter as soon as I get home on Tuesday, May 16th. Okay? Have a great ten days! Bye!

Chapter 9: Conspirators

Her heels echoed strangely through the abandoned hallways. Miss Parker glanced around, making sure no one was watching her head for sub-level 5. She had it on good authority that Broots would still be working this evening. Apparently, her brother had sent him on a wild-goose chase through e-mails connected to Jarod. Like her husband would be that stupid. Miss Parker started at that thought. Her husband? No, she couldn't consider him that. He was Jarod; the one person in the world she should hate but had never had the strength to.

The elevator door opened and Miss Parker got inside, shuddering. Elevators always brought back bad memories. Memories of her mother lying on the floor, dead. Of her being grabbed by two sweepers who were trying to keep her from seeing her mother. They hadn't succeeded. The elevator came to a halt on sub-level 5 and Miss Parker shook her head to clear her thoughts. Here, in this world, her mother was very much alive.

Miss Parker glanced around to make sure no one was watching and headed for the tech room. She walked in and saw Broots sitting at a computer desk. She smiled. Though she always hid it, she did appreciate the techi and all that he did. In a world of darkness, he was one of her few friends. At the sound of her approaching footsteps, Broots turned and became pale.

"Miss… Miss… Miss Parker." He stammered, shocked at seeing her downstairs in his tech room. He had heard about the resurrection of Mr. Parker's daughter but had not really thought anything of it or that she would come down and talk to him.

"Who did you expect? Santa Clause?" She questioned, one hand resting comfortably on her hip. It was always such fun to terrorize the poor guy. Before Broots could reply to the odd statement, Miss Parker continued. "I need your help with something."

"Anything." Broots said, watching Miss Parker closely. He had never truly seen Catherine Parker in the flesh. A picture which had circled around the mainframe before promptly disappearing along with the guy who sent it was the only clue he had to her looks. And from what he could remember, Miss Parker looked exactly like her mother.

"I need you to dig up what might be some hidden files for me from the mainframe." Broots held up his hands to protest.

"I can't do that. Not unless you have a clearance or permission or…"

"Broots! Did I ask you for excuses? Now, before you wet your diaper, just hear me out." Broots quieted his protests, though he was now slightly confused. Miss Parker realized that her sarcasm would not help in this situation and while her Broots was used to it, this man before her was not. She needed to go gently with this guy. "It's nothing too dangerous."

"Yeah, right. This is the Centre. Everything is dangerous." Broots muttered but a glance from Miss Parker silenced him.

"I hate to say this, but this request might sound odd. I need you to dig through the mainframe and see if you can find any Centre projects relating to portals, alternate universes, or anything of that nature. Got it?"

"Why? What's so important about all that stuff? I mean, doesn't stuff like that not exist anyway? Before I risk my neck, I want to know why you want me looking for that stuff." Miss Parker sighed.

"Because, I just do. Don't question me. I'll tell you why if and when you find out anything. Now, can I count on you or do I have to make a threat?" Broots gulped and nodded.

"You can count on me, Miss Parker." Miss Parker nodded and turned to walk away, before remembering her other instructions.

"Not a word of this to anyone. I don't want them to know. This is our secret. Got it? And if you need anything or if you find anything, here's my number to my apartment. Whatever you do, though, don't tell me any important information over the phone. Most of these lines are tapped. Got it?" Broots took the card she handed him and placed it in a pocket.

"Got it. I won't tell a soul."

"Good. And if you do, you'll wish you had never been born." Without turning to glance at his expression, Miss Parker walked out of the room. Even though he wasn't her Broots, she knew she could trust him. Broots was always trustworthy and he wouldn't let her down. After all, he was the best computer technician this side of the continent. Whatever the Centre may be hiding, he would be sure to find out.

> >>> >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > 

Miss Parker flopped down on her couch, cup of tea in hand. She smiled as the sweet aroma found its way into her nose and she took a tiny sip. This apartment was amazing. It was hard to believe that the Centre would have put her up someplace so quickly. She could still see the look on Lyle's face when he had been ordered to go buy some furniture. It was priceless. She laughed and took another sip of tea.

Calmness over took her as she breathed in the scent of the tea. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. The last thing she wanted to think about was Jarod, so her thoughts turned to Tommy. Tommy. How she loved that man. He was so good and kind and honest, the exact opposite of all she knew. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the couch. She had to hand it to Lyle, when it came to nice expensive furniture; he was great at picking out the best.

A startling memory entered her mind, making her jump. A conversation she had had with Thomas the day before she left for Oregon. A conversation she had forgotten due to being thrown in jail and suddenly finding herself in an alternate universe. They had been talking about fixing up the old house and selling it. She remembered him telling her he had a new job, in Oregon. Funny, the place he wanted to move to happened to be the one place she had been heading. Thomas had asked her to move with him. She said no or, at least, an answer resembling no.

Miss Parker turned on the couch which was no longer comfortable. She had done the right thing. She couldn't move to the West Coast, not with the chase for Jarod still on. Twisting on the couch, Miss Parker finally gave up, grabbed the cup of tea, and headed to the kitchen. And what did it matter now anyway? She was a lifetime away from her home. There probably wasn't even a Thomas Gates in this world. Dumping the tea and cup into the sink, she headed for the bathroom.

A nice cold shower would hopefully clear her mind off all these confusing thoughts. She needed to be on her toes for tomorrow. Who knew what the Centre or her father would throw at her? As the hot water raced down her body, Miss Parker buried the thoughts of Thomas and his moving in the farthest corner of her mind.


	10. Chapter 10: Fatherly Advice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I'm back! And with a nice Florida tan, too. I hope everyone's enjoyed their past ten days. I have. Now on with the rest of the story! Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Fatherly Advice

"My god. Jarod? Is that really you?" Sydney asked, incredulous.

"Hi, Sydney. Did you miss me?" Jarod taunted.

"Jarod, I can't believe… it's really you. What can I help you with?" He was shocked Jarod had called. Though, Sydney had his suspicions that this wasn't a friendly call. Considering that Jarod was her husband, it had something to do with Miss Parker.

"Where is she, Sydney?" Jarod growled, his voice losing any cheerfulness that might have been laced around the edges. Jarod was all business.

"Who, Jarod? Who are you looking for?" Sydney played dumb.

"Don't play games with me, Sydney. You know damn well who I'm looking for. Andi. Or maybe you know her better as Miss Parker. Where is she?"

"Miss Parker? I don't know where she is. She might be spending the evening with her father." It was a bold-faced lie and both knew it. Sydney just wasn't ready to tell Jarod all he knew. Miss Parker had run away for a reason and Sydney was loath to jeopardize her mission. But, he knew the longer Jarod kept asking, the less likely he'd be able to keep it a secret. Maybe it would be best if Jarod knew so the couple could settle their differences.

"Damn it, Sydney. I know she was with you the other day and that she spent the night. Is she still with you?" Sydney started.

"How would you know that?" Jarod laughed.

"A little fly on the wall told me. Now, is she still with you or did the Centre put her up someplace?" Sydney decided to it would be best to surrender. He was too old to play games like this anymore.

"She's not here anymore. The Centre purchased an apartment for her on the outskirts of town. The complex is Holly Crossing and her number is 363. But, Jarod, don't do anything foolish." A sharp laugh cut off his next statement.

"Still trying to play my father, Sydney? Thanks for the fatherly advice, but you can stop with it. You know I was never a son, just a laboratory experiment. I don't need you to tell me how to handle Andi."

"Jarod, listen to me. She's not going to be happy to see you. She needs time to breathe and get used to her surroundings. This world is different from her own and you need to give her time." A pause on the other line told Sydney everything: Jarod had not been aware that Miss Parker confessed the alternate universe theory to Sydney. A sigh came over the phone

"Again, thanks for the advice. Don't worry; I won't be harsh with her. But I need to see her. She's not herself and I'm afraid of what the Centre will do to her."

"Jarod…" The line clicked off and was dead. Sydney hung up the phone and sat staring at his hands. Had he done right by telling Jarod where she was? Should he call Miss Parker and let her know a guest would be arriving soon? No, he couldn't do that. But what should he do?

Sydney sighed and looked out the window at the darkness. Clouds had come in from the west, obscuring the stars. Sydney wasn't sure what he should be doing anymore. These long years in search of Jarod and working on other projects had given him time to think about his past and what he had done. It was wrong to kidnap children and force them to do the will of others. Sydney saw that now. Jacob had been right. His brother was always right.

Thinking of his brother always made him want to go see him. Getting up, Sydney grabbed the car keys, turned out the lights, and locked the door. Hopefully a visit to his brother would clear his mind about everything.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Raines smiled as he clicked stop on the tape recorder. Glancing over at Willy, he saw him nod to the unspoken question.

"We don't know when he'll go. Could be tonight. Could be tomorrow or in a week from now. But it's best to wait. She'll eventually lead us right to him. She loves her father and she'll do whatever he asks."

"Good. Good." Raines wheezed as he walked out of the office. "Everything is going perfectly. Better than anyone could have asked. And soon, everything will be set to rights and Jarod will come home. Willy, I want you to bug the house. I want to know everything that's said. And have a guard posted there."

"Who, sir?"

"Lyle."


	11. Chapter 11: Fireworks

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 11: Fireworks

Jarod twisted and turned in the bed, not knowing what he should do. Should he go confront Andi or leave her to her own devices? It seemed cruel to just let her stay in the grip of the Centre. He needed to get her out, get her home, so he could talk to her and see what was going on. The idea of her being from an alternate universe was starting to sound more logical by the second.

Giving up on a good night sleep, Jarod switched the light on and pulled out a worn book. It was one of his favorites; Catherine had given it to him on his sixteenth birthday and Jarod had cherished it since. Sighing, he flipped the page over and stared reading. A moan made him look up.

"Do you have to be reading in the middle of the night? Can't you go to sleep like normal people?" Kyle moaned, stuffing his head under a pillow in an effort to block out the light.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Jarod teased as Kyle sat up and threw the pillow at him. Jarod caught it and threw it into the corner of the room.

"Thanks, bro. Now I have to get up and get it." Kyle complained, getting out of bed and retrieving the pillow. He flopped back down and glanced over at Jarod. "So what's bothering you?" Jarod closed the book.

"Andi and what I should do about her. I need to talk to her, but I'm afraid she won't listen. My Andi is head strong; this woman seems to be just plain stubborn and probably won't listen to me even if I beg."

"You think she had a bad experience with you once?"

"I think so. She said something about chasing me and when we woke up in bed that first morning, she called me "lab rat". I have an odd feeling that where she comes from, Catherine never rescued any of us. In fact, I think she died a horrible death that is forever ingrained in Miss Parker's mind." Kyle nodded.

"So you really believe in this alternate universe theory?"

"Yeah, it's kind of the only thing that explains her weird behavior. And she said it herself; this place is not her home. And with the Centre having dealings with portals, it's easy to put two and two together and see that this might not all by coincidence."

"So, have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Yes. I'm going to go talk to Andi tomorrow night and you're going to stay in the hotel." Kyle moved to protest but Jarod cut him off. "It's for the best. Both of us might scare her. If I need help, I'll be sure to call you. But I need to do this on my own." Kyle became wide awake at those words and his eyes narrowed.

"No, Jarod. I won't let you go alone. Are you crazy? You don't know if there will be a sweeper team or something waiting for you. I'm coming with you." Jarod shook his head.

"It's too dangerous. And if there is a team, better they catch only one of us than both of us."

"You're a fool, Jarod, to walk into this so naively. I am coming with you and don't argue with me about it."

"No. Andi is my wife. Not yours. You don't know the first thing about women and how to handle them." Jarod vented, his anger stirring at his brother's unwillingness to listen to him. "I'm going to do this my way. Either stay and wait for me at the hotel or go back home."

"Do you really care which one I do?" Kyle hissed, eyes flashing.

"No. Just pick one." Jarod stated, reaching over and turning off the light and ending the conversation. "Good-night, Kyle." Kyle did not reply.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Miss Parker walked into her new office the next morning, excitement welling up inside her. Things were going to be okay. Broots was working on the alternate universe theory and thoughts of Thomas had been successfully buried. She had just gone downstairs to see the techi and had been informed that nothing of interest had been found. A search through the seeable mainframe had reported nothing by the name of "portals" or "alternate universes", so Broots was going to hack into what was termed the "invisible" mainframe. This was where all the dirty laundry supposedly was. He had told her that he didn't know what he would find or how much there would be of it. Miss Parker told him to try anyway.

She sat at her desk and looked around at the room. It looked like her old office, minus personal artifacts. She'd have to remedy that. A knock at the door caused her to straighten the pant suit she was wearing and sit up straighter.

"Come in." She called. Mr. Lyle walked in. Miss Parker resisted the urge to moan. Why was he here?

"Good morning. I was just coming by the see if you had a successful move into your new office."

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine and ready for work." Miss Parker responded. The look in Lyle's eyes was making her nervous. Something wasn't right.

"Well, that's good." He said, glancing around. A few minutes of silence made Miss Parker even more nervous, so she got up and started glancing through files in the cabinet. Everything about Jarod and Centre projects had been placed in there for her to get acquainted with. After a few minutes, she slammed the cabinet door shut and spun around.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Lyle?" She growled, hands going to her hips.

"Now that you mention it, did I ever tell you that you have really sexy legs?" He said, letting his eyes wander down her body. Miss Parker decided she'd had enough.

"If that's all you came to tell me, then I'm sure your attentions will be better suited elsewhere." She tried to reach for the door to let him out, but he stopped her.

"Come on, Parker. I can call you that, right? Good. You're the daughter of my boss and I've seen the look in your eyes."

"What look in my eyes?" She asked, anger mounting up inside her. Oh she was going to kill her brother in a minute.

"The look that says, 'You're a handsome guy, Lyle. And I'd love to go out with you sometime.'" Miss Parker laughed a dry laugh.

"Dream on." Lyle's hand came up and caressed her face. Miss Parker pulled back. "Get out, Lyle, before I call in my new sweeper. I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with putting a bullet through your head.

"What a pity." Lyle replied. "Well, I guess I'll catch you later, Parker." He smirked, bent down, and placed a kiss on her lips. "Bye." With that, he walked out of the office.

Miss Parker slummed down into her chair and rubbed her temples. Her ulcer pained her and she made a mental note to go by some Pepto-Bismol. She hated her brother. Really she did. Wiping the last remains of his kiss from her mouth, she reorganized herself and got on with work.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Miss Parker walked into the apartment and threw her bags on the coffee table. Work had been stressful today, especially with what had happened with Lyle. Her brother was seriously giving her the creeps. Stopping by to talk to Sydney before leaving had done nothing to relieve the stress she felt. Hopefully, her brother would leave her alone. Turning, she put her jacket in the closet. Upon turning back around, her gun was in her hands and she was glaring at the figure sitting in her chair.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, keeping the gun trained on him.

"I'm here to convince you not to do this." Jarod whispered, watching every move she made. "You shouldn't have run away. We could have helped you."

"Yeah, like you've been so helpful in the past. No thanks, Jarod. I'm tired of having to deal with your sick little games."

"I play no games with you, Andi. I love you." Miss Parker winced. "I know you don't believe this. I know you don't believe anything I say. You must have had a bad experience with me in the past. I can't figure what it was, but I know you did. This isn't your world anymore, Parker. And I'm not your Jarod. I'm a completely different person."

"Prove it."

"I don't know how. All I can say is that I don't play games, especially with you. You need to leave the Centre. It's dangerous and you could get hurt."

"Like my father would ever hurt me. He loves me and that's more than I can say for some people. No, Jarod, for too long you've ruled my life by making me distrust everything I hold dear. I won't let you do that here."

"Parker, would you just listen to me?" Jarod pleaded. Miss Parker shook her head.

"Get out of my house, Jarod, and never come back." Jarod jumped up out of the chair, his temper flaring.

"I'm your husband for Pete's sake. You can't turn me out of your house. Now will you sit down and listen to me or will I have to take drastic measures?" Miss Parker cooked the gun.

"If you don't leave, I'm going to shoot you." Her voice was dangerously low, hinting at a woman about to loose it. Jarod glared.

"I can't believe this." He whispered, pain flashing in his eyes. Miss Parker chose to ignore it.

"And I can't believe I married you. You're no better than any of them. Now get out!" Jarod made his way to the door under her watchful gaze. Well this had turned out well, he thought. Nothing he did anymore seemed to be the right thing.

"Your mother and I love you, Parker. Please come home." Miss Parker shook her head.

"Not until I get some answers." Jarod looked at her, one hand holding the door knob.

"I have the answers, Andi. Trust me." He offered her his other hand but she swatted it away.

"You always have the answers, don't you? But this time I'm going to do it my way on my own terms. Now leave." Jarod opened the door and left.

Outside in his car, Jarod leaned over the steering wheel and wept. Inside her house, Miss Parker crumbled onto the couch and cried. And in a car across the way, Willy smiled as he turned the recorder off. Mr. Raines was going to love this.


	12. Chapter 12: A Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But you knew that by now.

A/N: If Lyle seems a little out of character, I'm sorry. I just love his character so much that I can't picture him being truly bad. This is my attempt to make a nicer Lyle. :) Please enjoy and review. Thanks.

Chapter 12: A Revelation

Miss Parker walked down the halls, away from her father's office. He had just called her in to let her know that Jarod had been sighted around Blue Cove. It was the first time anyone had seen him in many years. Miss Parker was anything but surprised. Given Jarod's state last night, sweepers and the Centre were the last things on his mind. She sighed and turned the corner.

And ran directly into Mr. Lyle.

"Well look who looks all cheerful this morning." Lyle commented, detaining Miss Parker by putting a hand on her arm. "And what makes you so cheerful today, Miss Parker?"

"Nothing that has anything to do with you." Releasing his hold on her, Miss Parker continued toward her office. The sound of another pair of feet hitting the floor told her that Lyle was still following. Oh, she was going to kill him. Either now or when she got back home. Both Lyles were jerks.

"Since it's not me, I'm wondering if you've then reconsidered my offer. I know a beautiful place on the water with an awesome view of the sunrise."

"Sunrise? What makes you think I'd be with you until sunrise?" Miss Parker asked, weary of this game they played.

"Oh, well, there are plenty of things a guy and a girl could do from dusk until dawn. If you get my drift." Miss Parker had enough. Whipping around to face Lyle, both hands on her hips, Miss Parker gave him her most threatening glance.

"Lyle, cut it out. And I mean it. If this continues, I will go to my father and have you permanently removed from the Centre. Do you hear me? Permanently. Like in dead or something far worse." Instead of quivering and running to hide like she expected, Lyle just smiled. A pain in her gut told her the truth: Lyle had something up his sleeve.

"Suit yourself." Lyle turned and started walking back up the hallway. He paused and turned around. "If you do tell your father, though, I'll be sure to let him and Mr. Raines know that Jarod visited you the other night." Miss Parker felt her whole insides sink.

"How do you know that?" Lyle smirked.

"I saw him come into your house. And since I know you're going to ask, I was told to keep an eye on you. The Centre wanted to ensure that you were becoming comfortable in your new home. So, now that you know, will you go out with me?" He took a few steps toward her and was practically holding her up against the wall. Leaning over, he placed another kiss on her lips. "I'll keep your secret if you come with me."

"Go to hell!" She screamed, struggling to get away from him. A thought flashed through her mind that he might rape her, but decided that was unlikely in the hall. At least they weren't in her office.

"Oh, come on, Miss Parker. I like you. And you like me. Admit it." Miss Parker's last straw gave out. In anger, a red haze covering her mind, she bellowed.

"I can't believe we're related. You're a god damn sociopath and there's no way in the world we could be related. I refuse to believe it." Those words had an impact on Lyle. He immediately released her and stepped back, confusion clouding his every feature. Only then did Miss Parker realize what she had done. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." She pleaded, wishing she could take back those words. Mentally, she slapped herself.

"What do you mean by being "related"?" Lyle asked, taking another step back. His face had gone pale and he looked nothing like the Lyle of a few minutes ago. "Are we related?"

"Yes, we're related." Miss Parker sighed. She was going to have to explain this one.

"I don't understand." Miss Parker beckoned him into her office. Lyle followed her like a lost puppy. Indicating a chair, Lyle flopped down into it. Apparently, he was still reeling from the information that they were related.

"Let me put this in the most simplest of terms." Miss Parker said, seating herself on her desk and keeping an eye on her brother. Lyle snapped back and leaned forward, listening intensely. Miss Parker drew in a deep breath. "We're related. We're…. we're brother and sister." Lyle started.

"We're what!" He practically screamed. Miss Parker jumped up and slammed the door shut. She had forgotten to close it on the way in. She did not want anyone to hear Lyle screaming. It was a bad public image.

"Shut up. Do you want the whole Centre to come down here?" Lyle shook his head and stopped any noise he was making. Miss Parker walked back over and looked down at him. "We're more than siblings, though."

"How much closer can we get?" Lyle asked. "There's no way in the world I can be your father." Miss Parker repressed a laugh.

"No, but we're twins." Lyle jumped out of the chair, all his energy coming back to him.

"You've got to be kidding. I'm no more your relative than you are mine. We can't be twins. We just can't." Exhausting his limited store of energy, Lyle fell back down in the chair and glanced at Miss Parker. "We can't be."

"Unfortunately, we are. And, I must say, you are the last person in the world I would want for a brother." Lyle glared at her, but she kept speaking. "But, we are family. And family sticks together."

"Do you mean that?" Lyle whispered, face regaining some of its color and his composure coming back to him. He sat up straighter and became a little more like the Lyle she was used to.

"Yes, I do. But, only on one condition."

"Name it."

"Stop flirting with me. It's hard enough as it is, but with you being my twin…" Miss Parker shook her head. "It's just plain wrong." Lyle laughed nervously.

"I guess it is. Sorry. I didn't realize, but I'll be sure to place my attentions elsewhere from now on."

"Good." Miss Parker sighed.

"I do have another question, though." Miss Parker indicated that she wanted him to ask it. "How do you know where siblings? Did someone tell you? Or did you just hack into something and find it?" Here was a pickle. How did Miss Parker tell him the truth without going into the whole alternate universe theory?

"Lyle, I can guarantee you that I am not wrong and that blood tests prove we are siblings. But, how I know this, I can't tell. It's not my secret alone. Please understand that." Lyle nodded.

"Normally, I wouldn't, but I guess I'm going to have to." He got up to leave, there not being much more to say. He paused at the door. "I want to see Mom." Lyle whispered. Miss Parker turned to face him, not sure she had heard him right.

"What?"

"I want to see Mom. You've had her for all these years. I want to see her. I've never known a mother, a real one. And, maybe if I had, some of the things I do and have done would never have happened." Miss Parker couldn't believe it. In the thirty minutes that he knew he was her brother, a weird transformation had taken place. He looked more like a lost boy than the sociopath she had accused him of being. For once, Miss Parker pitied him.

"I'll see what I can do." Miss Parker gave no promises. This still might all be an act. A good and convincing one, but still an act.

"Thanks." Lyle made another move to leave, but paused again. "I'm sorry I spied on you. I won't tell Raines or your… our father about Jarod. I promise. We can just keep it in the family."

"Thank you." She mumbled, her thoughts flying away faster than she could catch up with them.

"And, sis." Miss Parker looked up at those words. "I'm not a sociopath. Really." With that, he walked out of the door and carefully shut. Miss Parker slumped into a chair with one thought. Why couldn't her Lye be more like this one?


	13. Chapter 13: Entangled

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13: Entangled

Miss Parker was summoned to her father's office the next day. She was still thinking about Lyle and all that had happened between them. Shockingly, she felt a little sisterly affection toward him. Maybe he was just lost and confused. Maybe he was what he was because someone had programmed it into him at an early age. Like Kyle. Jarod's brother had been programmed to hate for all his life and only at the end did the chains snap and he step free from his entanglement. Miss Parker had felt bad for Jarod then. It was hard losing anybody. She wondered if this world's Kyle was still alive. She supposed he had to be, if he would have been Jarod's best man at the wedding.

Thinking of home made her want to check on the status of Broots' investigation. Her father wouldn't mind if she took a little side trip. Getting into the elevator, she pressed the button for sub-level 5. Hopefully Broots would have some good information for her.

Unfortunately, he did not.

"Sorry, Miss Parker. Hacking into something that I'm not supposed to see is harder than hacking into visible things." Miss Parker resisted the urge to hit him. "Has it occurred to you that there might not be anything about portals in here? Maybe, for once, the Centre's hands are clean."

"Not likely. It's here, I can feel it. Just keep looking. Don't stop for anything or anyone. This is really important." Broots nodded and went back to work. Miss Parker left and headed for her father's office.

Mr. Parker beckoned her in immediately. He had a smile plastered on his face and started off the interview by asking if she had read all the files and if her office was to her taste. She answered affirmative for both.

"Daddy, what's this really all about? I'm sure you have more important things to do than ask me about my office."

"You're right, Angel. I see you've inherited the Parker sense. Good. Very good. I need you to do something for me. It's going to be hard, but I know you can do it." Miss Parker looked at her father.

"What is it? You know I'll do anything for you, Daddy."

"I need you to bring Jarod in." Miss Parker was confused. Bring Jarod in? She couldn't; she didn't know where he was. Well, that wasn't true but the Centre didn't know she knew where Jarod was. Unless…

"How can I? I don't know where he is. Tell me his location and I'll go pick him up." Mr. Parker looked at her sadly.

"Don't lie to me, Angel. You know exactly where Jarod is."

"No, I don't. If I did, I would have gone and picked him up already. I know how much capturing him means to you." Mr. Parker got up from his desk and paced. Nothing was said for a few minutes. Miss Parker became nervous. Someone had snitched on her and she knew who it was. When she got her hands on him, she was going to kill him.

"Angel, I'm disappointed in you." Miss Parker started. "After all this, you still have the audacity to lie to your father. Your father! You know exactly where Jarod is. We have eye witnesses who saw him come to your house. Do you deny it?"

"No." she whispered.

"Good. I need you to do this for me, Angel. This one simple thing. I know we haven't been together very long; you just got here. But, if you bring him in, there will be a handsome reward for you. And then, maybe, we can do some father/daughter things. Like we used to before you disappeared." Miss Parker sighed. The net had closed in around her and there was nothing she could do. She had to go get Jarod. Maybe when he was locked safely away, then she could concentrate on finding a way home.

"All right, Daddy. I'll do it. I have a good idea of where he is, but not a definite one. I left pretty quickly." Mr. Parker walked over and gave her a hug.

"I knew you had it in you, Angel. I'm so proud." The look of fatherly pride on his face was enough to wash most of Miss Parker's guilt away. The only guilt that remained had to do with her mother. Could she betray her?

"I do have one condition, though."

"Name it."

"No sweepers. I'm going to go by myself." Mr. Parker started to protest but she cut him off. "Daddy, please. I know Jarod better than anyone. As soon as the sweepers show up, he'll bale. There'll be no catching him. However, if it's just me, he won't go. He doesn't think I'd hurt him. Please, Daddy. Promise me that I can go alone." Mr. Parker considered her words.

"All right. You can this on your own. But, if you fail, I'll send a sweeper team to get him. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now, I'm sure you have flight arrangements to make and a plan to form. I won't keep you anymore." Miss Parker walked toward the door, but stopped. She just had to know.

"Daddy, who told you about Jarod?" She asked. Her father smiled.

"Your house has been watched since you came here. Now, don't get mad. It wasn't my order. It came from Raines. I'm sorry for the inconvenience it has caused you." Miss Parker was livid. How could he betray her like that? How could he? He promised. He had promised! Turning, she walked out of the office with every intention of finding Lyle.

Her first stop was her office. She gathered up all the files about Jarod and some other ones about various projects. She wanted to reread them tonight and also on the flight. A quick call to the Tower, told her that the Centre jet was available. Miss Parker asked for a flight the next afternoon. That should give Jarod enough time to get back to Florida. She hoped.

As she placed the files inside her briefcase, there was a knock on the door. The person entered before she could say anything; it was Lyle. Speak of the devil, Miss Parker thought.

"How you doing, sis?" Lyle asked in his most friendly manner, coming over to the desk. He didn't see the storm brewing in Miss Parker's eyes.

"How dare you tell them about Jarod visiting my house!" Miss Parker hissed at her brother.

"What are you talking about, Parker? I didn't tell them. I told you that I wouldn't."

"Oh, no you don't. I wouldn't believe anymore of your lies. I just got done talking to our father. He wants me to bring Jarod in because he saw him at my house. How could you, Lyle? I trusted you. But, then I guess I should have known better. You never can trust a killer." Lyle's face revealed the wound those words caused.

"I didn't tell. I promise. It must have been Willy." Miss Parker looked at him.

"Willy? What does he have to do with this?"

"I overheard Mr. Raines tell him to put wires through out your house. Everything you say and do is being recorded. Willy must have been listening." Miss Parker's face went pale. If they had listened, did they know about them being married? Worse, did they know that her mother was with Jarod?

"I need to get over there." She grunted, grabbing her gun which was lying on the table. She needed to find those bugs and get rid of them, if they were even there.

"What are you going to do?" Lyle asked.

"First get rid of all those bugs. Then I'm going to bring Jarod in, just like my father asked."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not."

"Yes, I am. I know you're not going to bring a sweeper team. So, you'll need back up. That's what families are for, right?" Miss Parker nodded. It couldn't hurt to bring him along. After all, he was her brother.

"All right. You can come. We leave tomorrow afternoon. Meet me here, in my office. Got it?" Lyle nodded.

"All right. I'll be here." Miss Parker grabbed up the briefcase filled with the files and headed out. She needed to get over to her house and see who was watching her. If she saw Willy or found a bunch of bugs, then Lyle would be exonerated in her eyes. If not, well, there were other ways of dealing with her brother.


	14. Chapter 14: Break Through

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own anything, so why bother?

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this. My computer was having problems. But all has been fixed. So please read and review! Thanks.

Chapter 14: Break Through

Jarod walked in the door, dejected and ready to call everything quits. His interview with Andi had been a disaster. Rather than risk more of her roller-coaster emotions, Jarod decided to let her be. She'd come back when she was ready. And then there was Kyle. He'd made a mess of it back in the hotel. When Jarod had come back from Andi's house, Kyle had been gone. Jarod assumed he went back home.

All through out the twelve hour journey back to his home, Jarod had thought of what he could say to apologize to his brother. Nothing sufficient came to mind. It was bad enough that they argued, but for Jarod to bring up the past was unforgivable. And Jarod knew that. He sighed, as he reached over and flipped on the light switch. Kyle was quick to forget, but slow to forgive. Jarod wondered if his brother would ever forgive him. He knew Kyle hated being reminded that he lost to Jarod. She was the only thing that had ever come between them. Both had gotten over it, but now Jarod had to bring it back up. How perfect. He thought. I can't do anything right these days.

Feet running down the stairs caused him to look up. Kyle raced over and grabbed him in a bear hug. That was the last thing Jarod expected from his angry brother.

"We did it!" He cried, squeezing his older brother. Jarod chocked and tried to get out of the grip. What was Kyle doing here?

"We did what, Kyle? And why are you here?" Jarod asked, still struggling. Kyle may be smaller than him, but he had one heck of a grip.

"The break through. It's finally happened." Jarod was out of Kyle's hug in a flash and racing up the stairs, his brother not far behind. Opening the door to a little used room, he saw Catherine talking quietly to a hunched over figure. She turned around at the sound of the door opening and smiled.

"We did it, Jarod. Thanks to you. The formula worked perfectly. With only a few more treatments, everything will be back the way it should have been. Won't it?" She said, taking the hand of the figure.

"Yes, it will be." A small gravely voice said, smiling up at Catherine. "But, first, Andi. Andi is gone."

"Yes, she is." Jarod whispered, not wanting to startle him. They had not told him about Andi's leaving. Andi had been one of his best friends and they didn't want to have to deal with the trauma caused by her sudden disappearance.

"Yes, Andi's gone. Gone off, faraway. Miss Parker's here now."

"What?" Catherine whispered, kneeling down in front of him. "What are you saying?"

"Andi is… gone. And Miss Parker is here." Angelo whispered, rocking back and forth, glancing at the three concerned faces in front of him. "She might never come back and Miss Parker is here."

"Angelo, what does that mean? Miss Parker and Andi are the same people." Kyle whispered, sitting down next to his friend. Angelo shook his head violently.

"No, two completely different people. Andi wouldn't dare hurt us." He stated, looking at them all. He cocked his head to the side and breathed out. "Miss Parker would do anything. Anything."

"What do you mean, she would do anything? Anything for whom?" Catherine asked. Until the treatment took complete effect, she knew Angelo would still talk in riddles. Jarod had figured by the third dose, his empathic abilities would go away, which was a relief to Catherine. She wanted to see her other surrogate son normal again.

"She'd do anything…" Angelo paused, as if listening to voices on the wind. "Anything for her father." Kyle, Jarod, and Catherine exchanged looks as Angelo went back to rocking.

"What does it mean?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing good." Jarod replied, glancing out the window. He could see the storm clouds coming from the north which never meant anything good.


	15. Chapter 15: A Step off the Edge

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post. I've been very busy and waiting for some reviews. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 15: A Step off the Edge

Miss Parker stepped off the elevator and headed for her office. Sleep had eluded her all night. Each time she closed her eyes, images of her mother and Jarod appeared. She knew she was betraying both of them by bringing Jarod in. And bringing Lyle with her would most likely make matters worse. But, there wasn't much else she could do. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Another reason for her lack of sleep was the fact that Lyle had been right. Miss Parker had found a few bugs located in lamps, cushions, etc and had not been happy. If Lyle was right, then someone (Raines) had been watching her this whole time. What an idiot she had been! You couldn't trust the Centre farther than you could throw it. The only good thing to come out of it was the fact that Lyle was no longer a liar: his slate was wiped clean, once again.

Miss Parker pushed open the door to her office and walked in. A movement made her start. It was Lyle sitting in one of the chairs, a small suitcase leaning against the chair leg. He looked ready for anything.

"What are you doing here?" Miss Parker grumbled, wishing she had thought to grab a cup of coffee on the way to work.

"You told me to me to meet you in your office, so here I am." Lyle said, glancing at Miss Parker with as innocent a look as he could make. She groaned.

"I said in the afternoon, not in the morning. The plane won't leave until 2:30. Why did you come so early?" Lyle looked at his watch.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry. I just wanted to be here so we could go over anything you needed to brief me on."

"I hate mornings." Miss Parker whispered to herself, heading over to her desk.

"What?"

"Never mind. I'm sorry. I didn't get any sleep last night." Lyle's familiar smirk found its way onto his face.

"What, a late night visitor?" He asked, his usual self resurfacing for an instant. Miss Parker glared at him, knowing he wasn't talking about Jarod.

"Shut up." She reached behind her desk and pulled open one of the drawers. She had spent last night going through most of the files on Jarod again. There hadn't been much in there; mainly it was stuff she had already known.

Jarod was a pretender, a genius who could become anyone he wanted to be by just thinking or reading about it. The Centre had acquired him and used him for various simulations. At thirteen, she, Jarod, Angelo, and Kyle had disappeared along with Catherine Parker. Several searches had been made but nothing was ever found. They had disappeared without a trace.

Of course, Jarod couldn't stay away. Miss Parker thought with a shake of her head. Over the past five years, seven mainframe breaches and ten million dollars stolen had all been attributed to Jarod. No direct evidence, however.

Miss Parker pulled her gun out of the drawer. She didn't take it home with her. Lyle looked at the gun and patted his side.

"I've got mine, too. Do you really thing we'll need them?"

"I don't know. I hope not. Mom wouldn't be too happy. And I don't want to make this any worse than it already is. Jarod will just hopefully comply and come with us."

"Yeah, Mom." A spark appeared in Lyle's eyes. He was anxious to meet Catherine Parker and Miss Parker couldn't blame him.

"The plane takes off around 2:30. We should land around 4:30."

"We'll be home in time for dinner." Lyle said sarcastically. Miss Parker nodded.

"I doubt we'll be the best dinner guests, though. Anyway, why don't you go find stuff to do? I want to go over these reports one more time. Be back here at the office around 2:00. Okay?" Lyle nodded and walked out.

The hours flew by. Miss Parker spent it rereading some of the files with information that was new. Lyle, well, it's probably better left unsaid what he was up to. Miss Parker really didn't want to know. At 2:00 sharp, Lyle stuck his head into the office.

"Ready?" She nodded, grabbed the gun and suitcase she had brought with her and walked out the door. A breathless Broots greeted her outside the door.

"Miss Parker, do you have a minute?" He asked, clutching a few folders of paper work in his hands.

"Not really. We have to go down to the airport and pick up the Centre jet. I don't have time to talk." She moved down the hall. Broots followed her.

"But, it's really important. You're going to want to see this."

"Broots, I'm in a hurry. Please. Can't it wait until I get back?" She asked, stepping into the elevator.

"But…" His last words were cut off as Miss Parker pushed him out of the elevator and the doors shut. She sighed. It probably had something to do with the portals, but she was not in the mood to hear it. All Miss Parker wanted to do was get Jarod and bring him in. Lyle glanced at her but said nothing. Miss Parker shook her head. This day was going to get longer.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > >> > > > > > > > > 

"I don't get it, Sydney. She wanted all this information about portals but now that I have it, she doesn't want to read it!" Broots exclaimed, pacing up and down Sydney's office. Sydney leaned back in his chair and thought about it.

"She's been under enormous pressure since she got here to help them locate Jarod. Maybe she had an important place to be and didn't have time to stop and chat." Sydney suggested.

"I guess so. Mr. Lyle was with her and she probably didn't want him to get too curious. Those two have been really buddy-buddy for the past few days. Have you noticed that?" Sydney nodded, but didn't comment. An ugly idea was forming in his head.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" He asked, looking at Broots. The technician shook his head.

"No, but she seemed really agitated, like it was no where fun. Why? What are you thinking?" Sydney rubbed his chin and glanced up at Broots.

"She knows where Jarod is. I overheard Willy talking to another sweeper that they got Miss Parker to confess. I think she's gone to bring Jarod back." A panicked expression flashed across Broots' face. Reaching over, he picked up the file of papers on the desk and began rapidly flipping through them. Finding what he was looking for, he handed it back to Sydney.

"You better take a look at this." Sydney read the paper and paled.

"We've got to go after her." He whispered, reaching over and picking up the phone. "Broots, you're going to come with me." Broots' protests were silenced by Sydney raising his hands. It would have been impossible to argue with the shrink anyway. A plane left the airport at 3:30 and there were still seats. Sydney bought two seats and hung up. He and Broots were on their way to Florida.


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayal

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapter.

Chapter 16: Betrayal

The flight was one of the longest in her life. Or so it seemed to Miss Parker. The plane finally landed and she and Lyle got into the rental car the Centre had procured for them. Miss Parker did not quite know where she was going. She had left in such a hurry that the details were funny. It was somewhere away from the city that much she remembered. A road name popped into her head but left before she could grasp it. Slamming her hands on the steering wheel, she caused Lyle to look up, startled from his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't remember the damn road name. It keeps popping into my head and then flying out before I can grasp it." She sighed and pulled the car over into the parking lot of a Wal-Mart. Willing herself to think, they spent the next five minutes in silence. Lyle broke it.

"Hey, look at that bag of rocks that person has." Miss Parker glanced over to see a woman placing a large bag of pebbles into her car. Quarry. Rocks were mined in quarries! Placing the car into reverse, Miss Parker drove down the road as fast as legally allowed to drive.

"Did you remember?" Lyle asked, glancing at his sister. She nodded. They journeyed on in silence. An hour past when Miss Parker turned onto an abandoned street. It was nearing 5:45. The road was gravel and the car bounced up and down. Lyle watched the surroundings, while Miss Parker watched for the driveway of the house.

It appeared on the left and she turned into it. Instead of going all the way up, she pulled the car over onto the side and stopped it. It was better if they didn't have any advance warning of her coming. No need in sending Jarod into a panic. At least not yet. It would be much easier this way. Her conscience screamed at her not to do this, but she ignored it. Jarod needed to be brought it. She reminded herself. He belonged to the Centre.

"Smart idea." Lyle commented, unbuckling and getting ready to get out. "Better if they don't know we're coming." Miss Parker placed a hand on Lyle's shoulder.

"You're not coming in with me."

"What?" Lyle asked, incredulously. "We're in this together, remember?" Miss Parker shook her head.

"No, we're not. I allowed you to come this far, but no farther. This is something I have to do by myself. No one can help me. Understand?" She got out of the car. Despite the command, Lyle followed.

"First of all, it's not safe for you to do this by yourself. You don't know what will happen in there. You need backup. Secondly, I want to see Mom. That's the main reason why I came down with you." He crossed his arms and dared her to refute what he had just said.

"Point taken. Now get back into the car, Lyle, before I shoot you." Lyle stared at her. "I'm serious. If I succeed in getting Jarod, you can see Mom all you want. Deal?" Lyle was not happy.

"Fine. Deal." He said, getting back into the car.

"Thank you." Miss Parker murmured, heading up the driveway. Soon the house was insight. She walked up to the door and knocked. A familiar face answered the door and stared at her dumbfounded. It was all she could do not to turn pale and faint. In this world, he wasn't dead.

"Andi?" Kyle asked. Feet moving from the next room told her that Jarod or her mother had also heard Kyle.

"Hello, Kyle." She said with a shy smile. Better if they thought this was a social call first. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh, where are my manners? Come in. Come in. It's been a long time since we've seen each other." You have no idea, Miss Parker thought. She stepped into the house and was greeted by a hug from her mother. It was so good to feel those arms around her again. The guilt of betraying them all nagged at Miss Parker's brain. But, she knew what she needed to do.

"Hi, Mom." Miss Parker whispered. "Let's go into the living room. We all need to talk." Her mom nodded, whispered something to Kyle who raced upstairs, and followed her daughter into the living room. Miss Parker started pacing; gearing herself up for what was the come.

"What's this all about now?" Jarod asked, walking in behind Kyle who had fetched him from Angelo's room. "What do you want, Parker?" He asked, watching her suspiciously. Something wasn't right.

Miss Parker drew in a deep breath and steeled herself for the coming confrontation. Ice formed around her heart, changing her once again into the "Ice Queen". She knew her emotions would only get in the way of what she had to do.

"I'm sorry. I know this is the last thing any of you want. But, Jarod, you need to come with me." Every face in the room went a shade lighter and Kyle stepped protectively in front of Jarod.

"No one's going anywhere." He said, crossing his arms.

"Andrea, what are you thinking?" Catherine asked, looking at her daughter in horror.

"I'm sorry. I know how much this hurts. But it's the only way." Jarod shook his head. "No, Jarod, it is. The Centre wants you. They'd do anything to get you. And I can't have them finding Mom. Or interfering with my plans to get home. This is the only way to do this. So come with me."

"No." Jarod said, taking a step back. He was getting ready to flee if he had to. He just couldn't believe she'd do this. How could he be so stupid? Jarod should have seen this coming to whole time.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Jarod. You're coming with me now." Miss Parker drew her gun and aimed it at the Pretender. Everyone gasped. "If you don't, I'll have no choice but to shoot you."

"Andi, no!" Catherine yelled; standing up, ready to stop all this. Jarod took the momentary distraction to run to the door. He gasped when he came face to face with Lyle. Miss Parker saw her brother and mentally cursed him. Lyle's gun was drawn and he gestured for Jarod to walk back into the living room. Jarod complied.

"Lyle, you fool. I told you to wait in the car." Miss Parker hissed. Lyle's attention was on Miss Parker and Jarod; he hadn't noticed Catherine standing by the couch.

"I'm sorry. I know what you said, but it's not like you're going to kill me. Besides, I figured you'd need back up." He gestured at Jarod. "I guess I was right."

"Who are you?" Kyle questioned while trying to figure out a way to get Jarod away from the guy's grasp. But with two guns aimed at Jarod, there was no chance of freeing his brother.

"Who am I?" Lyle repeated, a smirk playing across his face. "I'm…" He stopped when Catherine took a step forward. His face paled and the hand holding the gun lowered slightly. "Mom." He whispered. Catherine glanced up startled.

"What did you call me?" Lyle was transfixed. Here before him was his mother. His real mother. Someone who might love him despite all the imperfections. The gun lowered as he just stared at Catherine Parker.

"Lyle." Miss Parker snapped, her face flushing and nerves tightening. This was not supposed to happen. Lyle was ruining all her plans.

"Lyle?" Jarod asked, turning to face him. "I remember now. You said something about having a twin brother." Jarod commented, pointing at Lyle. "I'm going to guess this is him."

"What?" Catherine said, glancing from Lyle to Parker to Jarod. "No, that's impossible. He died that day in the hospital. What game are you all trying to play?" She demanded.

"No, it's true." Lyle whispered. He bit his lip, not sure what exactly to say. He glanced at his sister, but she shook her head. Him confessing anything would be dangerous, but, like always, he ignored her warning. "It is true. I'm your son. Parker is my sister. She told it to me herself. And well…." Lyle stopped. He didn't know what else to say.

Everyone was rooted to the spot. Even Jarod, who now had the perfect opportunity to escape, just stood there. Lyle's confession made him think. Was he really her brother? How could it be? Those thoughts were mirrored in Catherine's and Kyle's thoughts as well. Miss Parker, on the other hand, felt like she was loosing control. She needed to get Jarod out of here and safely onto the Centre plane. Maybe once Jarod was safe in a cell then she and Lyle could come back and talk with their mother. If she ever forgave them for taking Jarod.

"Come on, Jarod. It's time for us to go." She said, gesturing with her gun to the door. Jarod seemed to shake himself out of his lethargy and was about to move away from them all.

And then the door crashed open.


	17. Chapter 17: Surprises, Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 17: Surprises, Surprises, Surprises

Kyle, Jarod, Lyle, Catherine, and Miss Parker spun around to face the door as it came crashing to the floor. Seven men in suits ran in, guns raised, and came into the living room. Miss Parker felt faint. Sweepers? But what were they doing here? Her father had promised… he promised not to send them unless she failed. She hadn't failed yet. What were they doing here? In a moment, Miss Parker realized she had been betrayed. A nagging thought told her that this was how Catherine, Jarod, and Kyle had felt only a few minutes earlier.

"Freeze!" The lead sweeper, Willy, said, aiming his gun straight at Jarod. "Anyone moves and you all die a very painful death." He motioned for the other sweepers to enter and get Jarod.

"What's going on?" Miss Parker demanded, her voice coming back to her. "I'm here on a direct order from my father to get Jarod. You are interfering with Centre business." Willy laughed.

"And we have you to thank for all this. Since you led us to Jarod, we can now safely take him back home." Miss Parker opened her mouth to comment, but Willy cut her off. "Just stay put, Miss Parker, and nothing will happen to you."

Two sweepers by this time had placed handcuffs around Jarod's wrists and were leading him toward the door. Jarod struggled for a brief minute before a jab from the gun into his rib cage stopped him. He glared at Miss Parker who felt like she was loosing all control. How could her father do this to her? He had promised not to send the sweepers. Why had he? She leaned against a piano and tried to find her breath.

"Where are you taking him?" Kyle suddenly demanded, breaking the silence that had come over the group as Jarod was led out. Willy glared at him, but started when he recognized Kyle.

"Where do you think?" He mocked. "The same place you're going."

"No!" Catherine yelled as the other two sweepers wrestled Kyle to the ground and cuffed him. Kyle put up a good fight. Though smaller than his brother, he was in slightly better shape. He rolled to one side and lashed out with his foot. It connected with the sweeper's chin and he fell back. Kyle came onto his feet and lunged at the other sweeper. Kyle's shoulder caught the guy in the gut and he fell, gripping his stomach in pain. Kyle made for the back door.

A gun shot rang out and Kyle collapsed, a yell ripping out of his throat. Blood poured from the gun wound in his upper thigh. Kyle lay on the floor, moaning, as the two sweepers he had effectively beaten dragged him to the door.

"You can't take him." Lyle said, aiming his own gun at Willy. "Centre's orders were for Jarod only. Kyle gets to stay. And besides, he's not worth as much." Willy shook his head, showing no fear of the gun Lyle was aiming at him.

"Sorry, Lyle, orders have been changed. I'm supposed to take everyone. And I mean everyone." He glanced at Catherine who had slumped onto the couch, not believing what she had seen. She looked at Willy when she heard his words and panic swept into her being.

"No. You've taken both of my other sons. The Centre can't have him." Her eyes glowed fierce as the mother instinct inside her came to life. Miss Parker and Lyle exchanged confused glances, knowing Catherine couldn't be talking about Lyle. Willy just looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about and frankly I don't care. I'm supposed to take everyone. And that means you." His words registered in Catherine's mind and she jumped for the door. Willy was there and grabbed her. Catherine struggled.

"No!" This yell came from Lyle who immediately jumped into the fray. He pried Willy's hand away from Catherine and struggled to push him out the door. "You can't take my mother!" He shouted, as Willy was cleanly shoved out the door.

Miss Parker raced over to her mother and put both her arms around her. This was not going at all the way it should. Out the window, she could see Kyle and Jarod securely tied in the cars. Inwardly, Miss Parker cried. Why? Why did it have to turn out like this?

Lyle slammed the door shut in Willy's face and walked over to where Miss Parker was comforting their mother.

"Don't worry." He whispered, kneeling down next to them. "It's going to be okay." Lyle wished he was better with words. Wished he had learned how to comfort people. He sighed. None of them saw the shadow in the kitchen across the hall. None of them saw it until it was too late.

The sound of a gun exploding twice echoed through the room. One of the other sweepers had sneaked into the kitchen, waiting for the right moment to strike. He had finally seen his chance once Willy had been shoved out the door. Knowing his boss was probably coming in the back door now, he took the shot.

"Lyle!" Miss Parker screamed as her brother fell onto the carpet. Blood streamed out of the wounds in Lyle's shoulder and back. His breathing was erratic and he was unconscious. Miss Parker aimed her gun at the kitchen and fired off a few shots, hoping to cause the sweeper to run out the door and never come back.

"Here." Catherine said, pulling a blanket off the couch. "See if you can wrap this around the wounds to stop the bleeding." Miss Parker did as her mother asked.

"Come on, Lyle. Now's not the time to die." She whispered. A hand fell across her shoulders and she found herself flung into the piano. Her head struck the edge and she collapsed, blackness closing in around her.

The last thing she heard was Catherine shouting and the door slamming shut, obscuring the sound of protest.


	18. Chapter 18: A Fight for Life

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Important message after the chapter. Please read it and respond!

Chapter 18: A Fight for Life

"Do you know where you're going?" Broots asked Sydney as they drove down the gravel road. Sydney shook his head.

"No idea. I know the general area, but nothing specific. Why?" He glanced at Broots who was fidgeting in his seat.

"No reason. It's just I'm not used to being dragged twelve hours from home and not having any idea where I'm going or what I'm supposed to do when I get there." Silence fell between two men. Broots glanced out the window, hoping to see some form of life that indicated a house. Sydney did the same.

"Hey, look." Broots said, pointing at oncoming headlights. "Looks like we're not the only ones on the road." Sydney only nodded as he served over to the right in an effort to avoid the car. Actually, it was two cars; nice black cars that really had no purpose in being on this gravely road. Sydney glanced at them both and slammed on his brakes. If it hadn't been for the seatbelt, Broots would have flown out the window.

"What was that for?" Broots demanded, as Sydney glanced behind him at the retreating cars.

"Those were sweepers." Sydney stated, driving on but at a faster speed.

"Uh oh." Broots whispered. "Then that means…"

"We'd better start praying." Sydney whispered, as they retraced the steps of the cars they had just passed.

> > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Miss Parker moaned softly and opened her eyes. She felt like a dinosaur had sat on her head. Moaning again, she rolled over, trying to remember what had happened. It all came back to her in a flash. Sweepers running in. Jarod being taken. Kyle trying to get away, but being shot. Her mother and… Lyle… where was Lyle? She glanced anxiously around for her brother. She spotted him next to the couch.

"Lyle!" She screamed, panic welling up inside. Her brother lay on his back, face a death pale. Blood from the bullet wound on his shoulder had soaked into his shirt. And that was the least of her problems. The blanket they had been in the process of using to stop the blood flow from the back wound was soaked as well. Lyle had lost a tremendous amount of blood.

Miss Parker scooted over to her brother and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but there was one. She glanced at the wounds and found that they had mostly stopped bleeding. She now didn't know what the do. It would be unwise to move him, but he couldn't stay on the floor. Looking around, Miss Parker tried to spot a phone, but she didn't see one.

"Please, Lyle." She whispered, gripping her brother's hand, tears held at bay coming forward down her cheeks. "Don't die on me." Releasing his hand, she got to her feet. Dizziness overwhelmed her, but she fought against it. Grabbing the couch, she steadied herself and headed for the kitchen.

Finding the phone, she was about to make the 911 call when she heard the sound of a car pulling up. Sweepers. Miss Parker thought. Going back into the living room, she picked up her gun that had fallen out of her hands when she was knocked out. Slipping around a corner, she cocked the weapon and got ready to fire.

Voices, two voices to be precise, could be heard coming up the walk. They were muffled so Miss Parker couldn't hear what they were saying. Listening to their steps, she heard them pass the threshold of the house. Stepping around from the corner, she leveled the gun and commanded the intruders to freeze. Broots jumped back behind Sydney and the papers in his hand flew all over the entry way.

"Miss Parker?" Sydney asked, shocked by her disheveled appearance. A cut could be seen across her forehead and she was pale. "Are you all right?"

"Syd." She whispered, suddenly feeling lightheaded. Broots and Sydney rushed over and grabbed her as she fell.

"Gently. Gently." Sydney instructed, as they lowered her to the floor. "Broots, go into the kitchen and get a glass of water for me." While Broots was away in the kitchen, Miss Parker woke up and looked at Sydney.

"Why are you here?" She asked, feeling weak. Broots came back with the water and Sydney made her take a few sips before answering the question.

"Broots found out about the portals and something else. But it can wait. Right now we need to get you to the hospital." Thoughts of Lyle sprang into her head and she made a move to get up. Sydney stopped her.

"Lyle. He's been shot. I think he's dying. Sydney, we need to get him to a hospital and quickly." She said, getting up. This time Sydney didn't stop her. Following her into the living room, both men were shocked at the sight of Mr. Lyle.

"Broots, call an ambulance. Now!" Sydney shouted, kneeling down to the unconscious man. He checked for a pulse, found a weak one, and breathed a sigh of relief. Broots came back into the room.

"They're on their way." He informed. Five minutes of intense silences followed. Sydney kept an eye on Lyle while the others crowded around him. Broots had run back into the kitchen and found an ice pack. Giving it to Miss Parker for her head, he stood by her, wanting to do something more than he was already doing but not knowing what he could do. Soon sirens could be heard in the distance. The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics came in.

"What happened?" One of them asked, checking on Lyle.

"Break in." Miss Parker lied. "He was shot." The man nodded.

"I have a male, about thirty, with gun wounds to his shoulder and back. Lost a large amount of blood. We need the stretcher." The stretcher was brought in and Lyle loaded onto it.

"Ma'm, are you his next of kin?" Miss Parker nodded. "You can ride in the ambulance, too. We'll help clean up that cut." Miss Parker agreed and turned to look at Sydney and Broots.

"Follow in the car." She said, before following the paramedics and her brother to the ambulance. Sydney and Broots got into the rental car and drove behind the ambulance to the hospital.

The papers on the floor were forgotten by all. Save for a shadow that walked down the stairs and picked them up.

**A/N: Okay people, I need your help. Should Lyle live or die? Please tell me what you think. The one with the most votes will be what I do. So, is it death or life for the infamous Mr. Lyle? **


	19. Chapter 19: A Hope Rekindled

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

A/N: The verdict is in. The infamous Mr. Lyle shall… live. So everyone can breathe easier. But, beware. For him to live someone else must die! evil laugh

Chapter 19: A Hope Rekindled

Miss Parker drank a sip of hot chocolate that had been handed to her by Sydney. They had been in the waiting room for over six hours while Lyle was in surgery. Nobody could tell them if there was any chance of survival for him. Apparently, one of the bullets had barely missed Lyle's heart while the other one had pierced a lung. She knew, like Sydney and Broots, that the chance of his survival was slim.

The whole trip up to the hospital had been a whirlwind. Miss Parker had watched the paramedics work on Lyle, trying to keep him alive. One of them had treated her head wound, but offers of further help had been ignored by her. She just wanted them to help Lyle. Once at the hospital, they had rushed him into immediate surgery and had told her she had to wait out here. Miss Parker ran a hand through her crumbled hair. It was now a little after 2:00 in the morning. She doubted she'd be getting any sleep tonight.

"Can I get you anything, Miss Parker?" Broots asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"No, Broots. But, thanks." She offered him a tiny smile. "What was it that you were trying to tell me before I shoved you off the elevator?" Broots opened his mouth to reply but shut it fast as he looked around.

"Oh, no." He whispered.

"What is it?" Miss Parker questioned.

"The papers. I had all the papers with me, but I just remembered that when you aimed the gun at us, they went everywhere. I'm sorry, Miss Parker." Miss Parker wasn't listening. Those papers needed to be retrieved before the wrong person got their hands on them. Lyle would most likely be in surgery for another two hours. This would give her something to do. Something to hold on to while her brother fought for his life.

"Sydney, I need to borrow your keys." She said, striding up to Sydney and holding out her hand expectantly. Sydney glanced at Broots, who shrugged his shoulders. Sydney handed over the keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Someone needs to retrieve those papers Dumbo over here dropped. If the Centre finds out we have them… well, it won't be good for any of us. Call my cell if you hear anything about Lyle." She turned before either could reply and walked down the hall. Broots and Sydney looked at each other, but didn't say a thing. They just watched Miss Parker's retreating form until it turned a corner.

The drive back to the house was short, but suspenseful. Miss Parker knew that sometimes sweepers would come back and look over places to make sure they didn't miss anything. If that had happened, they would know that she and the others had access to the portal files. Gripping the steering wheel hard, Miss Parker cursed silently under her breath, all the while willing her thoughts away from Lyle. She couldn't think of her brother lying in a hospital bed, being cut opened. Tears sprang into her eyes, but she wiped them away.

Pulling up into the driveway, she glanced around, but saw no living thing. Reaching for her gun, she cursed again when she realized it still was in the house. Deciding the best course of action would to be to just walk right in through the front door, Miss Parker stepped onto the porch. The sound of wood creaking made her cringe. She might as well let the whole world know she was coming for a visit.

Pushing open the door, she peeked inside the silent house. Nothing. No bullet shots, no one to greet her, just eerie silence. Confidence building inside her again, she walked on inside. A quick glance to the floor, however, made fear sweep in. Broots had dropped the papers in the foyer. That's where she had challenged them. But the papers were no where to be found.

"Damn it!" She hissed, running a hand through her already disheveled hair. So the sweepers had come back and taken the papers. Damn. Damn. And damn. Miss Parker knew there would be a price to pay when she got back. A sigh escaped from her lips. If the Centre had those papers, she would never be able to get back home. Scooping up her gun from the floor, she turned to leave.

"What are you looking for?" The voice spoke out of the darkness. Miss Parker screamed and turned gun raised. A figure sat on the bottom of the stairs, head tilted. Miss Parker couldn't see who it was, but shivers crept up her spine.

"Who are you?" She demanded, still holding the gun aloft. "Tell me what you want or I promise you, I'll shoot." The creature laughed and Miss Parker lowered her gun. She knew that laugh.

"You want these?" He asked, holding up a stack of papers. "Of course you do. Very important to Miss Parker." He said in answer to the question. Getting up from the steps, Angelo stepped into the light of the lamp burning outside.

Miss Parker looked at him and wasn't sure what to do. Mentally, she slapped herself for not realizing he would be here. Didn't the files say Angelo escaped as well? Angelo took a step toward her and involuntarily, Miss Parker took a step back. Angelo was always unpredictable. There was no knowing what those papers had done to his empathy.

"Here." Angelo said, seemingly unfazed by Miss Parker's retreat. He laid the papers on the floor and went back to sitting on the bottom step. Miss Parker knelt down to retrieve the papers. A quick glance through them showed that they were everything she needed and wanted and more. A smile found its way onto her lips.

"Thank you, Angelo." She said, giving the man her smile. Picking up the papers, she turned to go. A small chime made her look at Angelo. He hopped up from the steps and went into the kitchen.

"It's time for my medicine." He replied to her unspoken question, before he disappeared in the darkness. Memories of another time and place flooded Miss Parker's thoughts. Angelo's treatment. She remembered the formula Jarod had made and how Angelo had given it all up to save the life of another little boy. How her stupidity had cost Angelo his freedom.

Miss Parker walked into the kitchen and watched Angelo retrieve the antidote to his condition. It seemed that this Jarod was just as smart as the one she knew. He had created the same formula to save this man's life. And for that, Miss Parker was thankful. Angelo glanced up at her and smiled. Pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, he handed it to her.

"Here. You need to read this." Angelo told her, while getting ready to stick the needle in his arm. Miss Parker turned the kitchen light onto low and read the paper. It seemed to be a summary of the whole portal project. But it was the last lines that made her gasp.

_"We believe that by opening up these portals, we can bring someone back to capture Jarod. It's been proven that other worlds exist out there. In them, we've found that Miss Parker has always been instrumental in Jarod's captivity. Our plan, if approved, will be to see if we can bring one of those copies of her into this world to bring our Jarod back. It will be risky, but the risk will be for Miss Parker and Jarod, not to us._

Miss Parker couldn't breathe. They had purposely brought her here to capture Jarod? Another scan showed that the plan had been approved… by Mr. Raines and Mr. Parker. She clutched the kitchen counter in an effort to stay on her feet. So her daddy knew about this? And this was why they had all accepted her back with open arms. She had played right into their hands. She had done everything they had planned. And now her mother, Kyle, and Jarod were all prisoners. A tear slipped from her eyes and fell down her cheeks. A hand was laid on her shoulder.

"Don't cry." Angelo whispered, tugging a Kleenex out of his pocket. "There's still something we can do. Something we can do to save them all."

"What are you talking about?" Instead of answering, Angelo dragged her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. They entered a room Miss Parker saw must have been his. Kneeling down beside his bed, Angelo brought out a bunch of blueprints. Centre blueprints.

"Angelo, how did you get those?" She asked, kneeling right down next to him and looking at them all. Angelo shrugged.

"Does it matter? They're going to be our way of getting Mom and the others out." Miss Parker thought she should have been shocked by Angelo calling her mother "Mom", but found it didn't bother her. Catherine had to have played mother to all of them.

"There's no way, Angelo." She tried telling him gently. "All Centre exits are guarded and there are no ways for anyone to get in undetected." Angelo vehemently shook his head. Laying out one of the blueprints, he pointed to what looked like a tunnel.

"Secret way. It's how we got out the first time." Miss Parker looked at the tunnel and traced it to its termination point. The blueprint made it look like a small meadow by the back road, but Miss Parker couldn't be sure.

"Angelo, can we get inside from here?" She asked, pointing to the termination point. Angelo nodded.

"Yes, we did it before. It shouldn't be too hard. No one guards. And cells are near that point." Miss Parker nodded, seeing where the cells were located. Folding the paper carefully, she looked at Angelo. For the first time that day, hope kindled its flame within her. There was a way to save her mother.

"You don't have to come. You've been helpful enough."

"No, I'll come. You may need back-up."

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous." Angelo laughed.

"I laugh in the face of danger." He quoted. Miss Parker smiled. They left the room and went downstairs. A quick stop in the kitchen allowed Angelo to gather up the medicine he was taking. Soon they were in the car, on the way to the hospital, to check on Lyle and tell Sydney and Broots the plan.


	20. Chapter 20: A Fate Worse Than Death

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 20: A Fate Worse Than Death

Kyle glanced around at the cold steel bars. He was back in a cage; a cage he had thought he had escaped forever. Muttering curses, Kyle leaned against the wall and tightened the makeshift bandage on his leg. The Centre hadn't cared much that he was injured. So no help had been offered in caring for the wound. Kyle just hoped it wouldn't bleed too much and cause him to die. Dying was the last thing he wanted.

The door to the cage opened and Kyle found himself face to face with Mr. Raines. A growl escaped his throat and he tried to lunge at the man. But his wounded leg allowed for no such thing and he was down before he could get up. Mr. Raines just smiled.

"I've missed you, Kyle." Mr. Raines said, wheezing ever so slightly. Kyle turned his head. "You were going to be my greatest achievement. But you were stolen before that could happen. Well, plans change; technology advances." A glint came into his eyes. He beckoned to someone behind him and a man in a white suit rolled a machine into the room. Kyle's curiosity got the best of him.

"What is that thing?" He asked.

"It's what's going to change the world. But, you know, you can only change the world one person at a time." Kyle's eyes widened with fear. He tried to push himself farther back into the room, but to no avail. His leg would not corporate and there really was no place for him to go.

Two sweepers entered the room and yanked Kyle onto his feet. He screamed as the pain in his leg spread all over his body. Fighting was useless. The sweepers slammed him down into a chair and before Kyle could blink, he was securely tied to the chair. The man in the white suit took a sterilizing towel and wiped Kyle's arm with it.

"What are you going to do with me?" He demanded. Another thought wormed its way to the surface. "Where's Jarod? Where's my mom?" He practically screamed. Mr. Raines just smiled.

"They are of no concern to you and after this, they never will be again." A needle was placed in the crook of his elbow and Kyle felt a drug of some kind enter him. He struggled, but it was useless. The machine was hooked up to him and he felt energy start to bombard his senses. His mind screamed for release, but there was nothing he could do. Mr. Raines leaned over in front of Kyle, until he was face to face with the incoherent young man.

"Now, listen carefully, Kyle. Catherine Parker did not do anything helpful for you. She stole you from a place that cared for you. She ruined all your chances for glory and greatness. And you get to decide whether or not she lives or dies." All the training from years ago resurfaced back into Kyle's brain. Yes, he decided who lived or died. Yes, he… NO!

His mind fought against the lies. All the lies this man was feeding him. But it was too hard. Too hard. The machine and drug combined made him weak, and Kyle knew that. Mom. He thought, holding onto her image, hoping beyond hope that it would help him combat the darkness. But the darkness was stronger. Much stronger.

"You decide who lives or dies!" Raines hissed into the young man's ear. "You decided you lives or dies." Kyle gave up in that moment. There was no use fighting the voice inside his head.

"I decide who lives or dies." And then the merciful blackness over took him.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Catherine struggled against the bonds that held her to the chair, but to no avail. With two sweepers watching her every move and the cameras that were recording it all on a disk, Catherine knew that escaping was unlikely. She gave up and sunk back into the chair, gearing herself up for what was the come. The door opened; she paid it no attention.

"Catherine." Her head snapped up and she found herself looking at Mr. Parker. "Catherine, I didn't believe it when they told me they found you. It's been so long." Husband took a step closer to wife, but Catherine withdrew the best she could.

"What's the matter? Haven't you missed me?" Mr. Parker asked, sitting down in another chair which was across from Catherine.

"I don't know." Catherine replied, looking at the wall. "So much has changed and I haven't seen you in so long." She looked at him and despite the situation, a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "You're looking well, James."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Catherine." He smiled. He hated to admit it, but he'd missed his wife very much over the pass years. It was good to see her again.

"Thank you. James, where's Jarod and Kyle? Are they all right?" Catherine asked, pleading with her eyes for Mr. Parker to tell her the truth. Mr. Parker shifted uncomfortably in his seat. What could he tell her?

"I think so." Was all he said, though Catherine obviously didn't believe him.

"This is the Centre. Things are never all right here. Where are they? Can I see them? Why won't you let me know?" Her eyes flashed and Mr. Parker was about to reply when the door was thrown open again. Mr. Raines stood there.

"Sorry, Mr. Parker, but I need Catherine for a little while." The two sweepers who had impassively been watching the exchange between husband and wife woke up and undid Catherine's bonds. Yanking her to her feet, they proceeded to march her out of the cell. Mr. Parker, however, interposed himself between his wife and the door.

"What's going on, Mr. Raines? Where are you taking my wife?"

"It's none of your business." He nodded at the sweepers who shoved Mr. Parker out of the way and disappeared down the hall with Catherine. Mr. Parker made a move to follow, but was stopped by another two sweepers who had been hidden behind Raines.

"Don't even think about it. I have direct orders to give Catherine a little… reeducation." Mr. Raines smirked. Mr. Parker fell back into the chair and put his head in his hands. But there was nothing he could do. Raines was operating on an order far above him. Mr. Parker sighed and silently prayed that whatever was planned for Catherine, that she would live through it.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Catherine was shoved down the hall. She stumbled only to be hit again. It took all her resolve not to cry, but she managed. They got into an elevator and started going down. Catherine wondered where they were going. Obviously not all the way down to sub-level 27. The elevator stopped (at sub-level 24, she saw) and Catherine was shoved out.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded of her captors. The sweepers just sneered at her.

"You'll see." One of the sweepers said, as they shoved her along. Catherine winced at the pain in her shoulder, but gave no other signs that it hurt. She was getting too old for this sort of thing.

They walked through a door and Catherine saw they were on a platform overlooking an arena like area. What struck her funny was the fact that there was a cage in the middle of the floor. The sweepers thrust her into a chair and securely tied her. Catherine didn't struggle, knowing it would be useless. Mr. Raines stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello again, Catherine. How are you doing this fine day?" He wheezed. Catherine resisted the urge to spit in his face.

"What's this all about, Raines? I can see you haven't changed in all these years." Mr. Raines inclined his head toward her.

"No, but you have. You've become soft in caring for these boys. And I wonder…" He said, leaning so that he was face to face with Catherine. "… What Catherine Parker would do if she saw one of them injured?"

"What are you planning on doing?" Catherine hissed, fear flooding her eyes.

"Oh, nothing too bad, I assure you. But, tell me, where's the money and information Jarod hacked out of the Centre files?" Catherine looked at him, confused.

"Information? I don't know anything about any information or money. He was supposed to stay away from the Centre."

"You lie." Mr. Raines nodded toward the arena and two sweepers appeared, dragging a beaten up Kyle between them.

"Kyle! What have you done to him?" Catherine shouted, suddenly anxious to be out of the bonds that held her. Mr. Raines smiled as he watched her struggle.

"Oh, just a little reeducation. You know all about that, don't you, Catherine?" Catherine tried to draw back, but her bonds held her fast. "Tell me where the information and money is!"

"I don't know." Catherine whispered. "I never knew."

"Liar!" Mr. Raines shouted. He nodded to the sweepers, who threw Kyle into the cage. Another sweeper, a tall burly man, stepped out of the shadows. In an instant, Catherine saw what was going to happen.

"No. You can't." She shrieked. Mr. Raines ignored her. The sweeper walked over to Kyle who just lay there, not making any move to defend himself. Catherine could see his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, were now dull and lifeless. Everything had been sapped out of him. What had they done to him? A shiver crept up Catherine's spine. Something wasn't right with those eyes.

The sweeper struck Kyle across the back with his leg. Kyle didn't even seem to notice. Tears fell down Catherine's face as she watched the man hit Kyle repeatedly. Blood poured from the gun wound on his leg and more blood came out of the cuts the sweeper was inflicting.

"Please, stop this." Catherine pleaded, looking at Mr. Raines. He just shook his head. The sweeper grabbed Kyle, hoisted him up, and threw him into the bars of the cage. The sound of bone cracking could be heard through out the room.

"No!" Catherine cried, watching her adopted son being beaten. "Stop this, please."

"You refuse to tell me where the information is. So I refuse to stop this… at least not in the way you want me to." An evil smiled curved his lips. Catherine felt a nameless fear rise inside her chest. Something was wrong. She had known that since seeing Kyle's eyes. Mr. Raines raised a device to his mouth and spoke quietly into it.

"You decide who lives or dies." Catherine started at the familiar mantra. Kyle had learned it at the Centre before she had rescued him. It had taken a few months and plenty of coaxing from both Jarod and herself to help him unlearn it. Why was Raines repeating it to him now?

Suddenly, Kyle came to life. His eyes blazed with fury and he grabbed his attacker. The man could do nothing but struggle. Like some animal, devoid of all human emotions, Kyle threw the man down onto the floor. He didn't even seem to feel the pain of his broken arm. Reaching over, he grabbed the man's neck and twisted. The sound of the spine breaking echoed through the room. Kyle stood and looked at Mr. Raines who nodded. Kyle walked to the cage's door and was let out. His broken arm he cradled at his side. No remorse could be seen in his eyes. He was soon led from Catherine's sight.

"You see, nothing can change who he is. Nothing. And now, if you want your son to remain more or less innocent, you'll tell me what I want to know about the information stolen from us."

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Catherine whispered, pain lacing the edges of her words. Raines shook his head.

"You're stronger than I first thought. Apparently it's going to take more than breaking Kyle to break you. But, I'll think of something." Raines turned and walked away. And Catherine broke down, knowing that nothing could save Kyle. He was too far gone. Her sobs echoed through the empty room. What had they done to deserve this? What had Kyle done to deserve being turned back into a monster? For the first time in her life, she wished she was dead. That she never again had to see her children tortured beyond belief. But, Catherine knew death would never come. And that was a fate worse than death.


	21. Chapter 21: Journey in the Dark

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own it, so why bother?

Chapter 21: Journey in the Dark

"It's the best plan we have. Almost foul proof. It's the only hope we have of getting Mom and the others out." Miss Parker whispered, as she gently smoothed the hair on Lyle's forehead. It was about 9:00 in the morning and Lyle had woken up a few minutes ago. He gave her a weak smile.

"Sounds like the best plan I've ever heard." He said, struggling to make each word. The doctor said he had a good chance of surviving if he took it easy and didn't do too much over the next few weeks.

"Yeah, that's what Sydney said." Miss Parker smiled at her brother. She was thankful that he was alive. The doctor had said it was touch and go during the surgery, but that Lyle must have had the will to live because he didn't die. Although he had numerous close calls. Miss Parker glanced at her watch and stood up.

"Plane leaves in two hours. We need to head over to the airport. I've told the doctors to take good care of you. They've promised to do their best. You should be fine. Rest and relax. We'll get Mom out of there in no time." She leaned over and planted a kiss on her brother's cheek. Lyle beamed.

"How did you get them to promise that?" He asked jokingly. "Put a gun in their faces and threaten them?" Miss Parker rolled her eyes.

"No, I just asked kindly. Something you should learn to do." Lyle reached over and grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"Promise me you'll get Mom out of there safely. Please promise me." He pleaded. Miss Parker nodded.

"I promise." Lyle released her hand and closed his eyes. Their conversation must have exhausted him. As Miss Parker joined Sydney and Broots outside, she silently vowed to kick some Centre butt. They had hurt her brother and no one got away with that.

> > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> >> > > > >

Jarod glanced up as the door to his cell opened. He'd been locked up for who knew how long; no one had come in to check on him or give him anything to eat. His stomach grumbled angrily, but he ignored it. Now was not the time to be thinking about his stomach. He needed to think about escape, something which the three sweepers that entered the cell were going to make difficult.

Without as much as a sound, they hauled Jarod up onto his feet and half-shoved, half-dragged him out of the cell. Jarod tried to struggle, but his body was too weak. From his best estimates, it'd been a day and half since he'd eaten or drunk anything. Not good if you were planning on fighting your way out of somewhere.

They got into an elevator and the started down. Jarod started when he saw them pass sub-level 26. There was another sub-level? That was news to him. The doors opened and Jarod was confronted with a darken corridor, water dripping off old pipes. He was shoved down the hall and though he tried to see what was around him, the darkness would not be pierced. A few left turns here and right turn there led them to a door in the wall. The sweepers opened it revealing a small room with some machines in the far right corner. A table with straps and wires was situated in the middle.

Jarod started to struggle in earnest now upon seeing the table. He knew whatever they were going to do to him was not going to be good. Images flashed through his mind of when he was a child doing simulations. The pain. The fear. The despair of the people he had to simulate. Two of the sweepers held him fast, however, no matter what he did. They dragged him over onto the table and with the help of the third, they hoisted him onto the table and bound him tight. Jarod struggled but the bonds were too tight.

Mr. Raines walked in and smiled. Jarod glared at him, trying to fill his eyes with the most hate he could think of. If there was one person Jarod hated the most in the Centre, it was Mr. Raines. A good portion of the terrible things that had happened to him and the others had come from this one man. This incarnation of evil. Mr. Raines just smiled a cold smile at him.

"Good evening, Jarod. It's nice to have you back where you belong."

"You know you're not going to get me to cooperate, no matter what you try." Jarod spat out. Mr. Raines just smiled some more.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." He nodded and one of the sweepers hooked two weird looking wires to Jarod's chest. Jarod tried his best to see them, but couldn't.

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked. Mr. Raines, in way of replying, glanced at the sweeper positioned near the machines. Suddenly, Jarod felt electricity-like energy pour over his body. He tried to turn away from it, but all movement just made it more painful. He opened his mouth to scream, but couldn't. The pain was too intense. Jarod twisted and turned some more, his body feeling like it was falling apart.

Mr. Raines just stood there and smiled. This was the way to break a Pretender.

> > > > > > > > >>> > > >> > > > >> >> >>>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > >

Miss Parker crouched down in the tunnel, watching as Broots climbed down the metal ladder. So, this was how Jarod had escaped the first time. And how he had entered those few other times as well. Shock of shocks. No one, to her knowledge, had ever known this set of tunnels existed. The Centre was inefficient, she thought.

"Dark, gloomy tunnels." Broots shuddered, as he dropped down. Miss Parker resisted the urge to smile and flashed the flashlight in his eyes.

"Don't wet your pants. There are no dead bodies down here." Broots resisted the urge to glare at her. Miss Parker ignored him and moved down the tunnel. Broots was right about one thing: it was dark and gloomy here. As if no one had ever used or needed these tunnels after they had been built. Cobwebs hung in various places and her feet made dust fly up in her face. She wanted to cough, but didn't.

Miss Parker had to bend over to make it through. The tunnel was only about five feet tall and didn't quite fit her frame. They were definitely not made to be crawled through. Broots was hunched over as well and grumbling to himself. Miss Parker smiled, but quickly wiped it off her face. Broots never changed.

"Parker, are you there?" Sydney's voice flooded the tunnel through the walkie-talkie Miss Parker held in her hand. They had stopped on their way to the Centre at a utility store and bought flashlights, ropes, walkie-talkies, and various other items Sydney had thought they'd need.

"Hear you loud and clear, Syd. Is Angelo with you still?" Miss Parker questioned. Angelo had refused to be separated from the blueprints. Sydney had tried to convince him that staying was dangerous, but Angelo had refused to listen. Even the idea of a nice comfy hotel room had not tempted him. And Miss Parker admired him for that.

"Timmy, Miss Parker. Timmy." Angelo's voice came over the walkie-talkie. He had taken another treatment a few hours ago and his mental and vocal skills had increased incredibly. He had only two more treatments left and Miss Parker prayed noting would interfere with him taking them. She still felt some guilt from when her stubbornness had taken the chance of life away from her world's Angelo.

Miss Parker and Broots continued to move steadily down the tunnel. Before she replied, Miss Parker shined her light farther ahead. Cobwebs reflected the light back at her and the dust clouded it, but she could still see the split ahead of her.

"Okay, Timmy. We're coming up on the split. Which way do we go?" She heard the ruffle of papers and some voices consulting. This was the one weak spot they had: no one had thought to go over the layout before Miss Parker and Broots had descended into the tunnel. They were all too busy dealing with Lyle, supplies, and dark thoughts. But, it didn't matter. Angelo/Timmy had assured them that gaining entrance into the Centre would be easy.

"Take the left, Miss Parker. It should bring you to another split. From there go right and you'll see the grate. You can find the cells from there." Miss Parker paused and glanced at Broots.

"Is your building different than mine? Because I could swear that the lower holding cells would be to the right."

"They are, but the right tunnel doesn't lead to an opening you can use. The only usable entrance from there will put you up in a sweeper area."

"And that's the last place we want to go." Broots muttered and Miss Parker agreed. Sweepers would take them into custody immediately until they could explain what they had been doing in these tunnels. Maybe Sydney could have bypassed questioning, but she couldn't.

"Okay, Syd. Good luck."

"You, too. See you in the lower holding cells." Miss Parker flipped the walkie-talkie switch off. Silence and stealth were now key. She and Broots turned left and headed into the bowls of hell.

> > > > > > > > > >>>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > >> > > > > > >>>> > > >

Sydney and Angelo glanced down the darken corridor. It was night, the best time to sneak into any place, but there were still sweepers on guard. Too many valuable commodities kept here that needed watching.

"Sub-level 22." Sydney whispered to his companion. "That's where the security cameras are located. Are you sure you want to do this?" Angelo nodded his head.

"Jarod saved my life and I'm just returning… the favor." He finished, face scrunching up as he used the unfamiliar phrase. He flashed Sydney a crooked grin. "What could go wrong?" Sydney shook his head and glanced around the corner. Every number of things could go wrong. He was too old for this.

"Okay, Timmy. Good luck. Meet the rest of us in sub-level 26." Angelo nodded on more time and then impulsively hugged Sydney. Sydney hugged him back.

"Good luck to you, too, Sydney." And with that, Angelo disappeared into the darkness. Sydney smiled to himself and headed for the elevators. Not the most secretive way to get to sub-level 22, but with some luck, the sweepers would think that he had a late night experiment. Which happened quite often. The elevator doors snapped shut and Sydney found himself going down, down, down.


	22. Chapter 22: Maniac Man

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 22: Maniac Man

Gar glanced at the computer screen in the security office on sub-level 22. This was the most boring part of the job. During the day, the Centre employed normal security people to watch the cameras and take care of security matters. But it seemed that these people weren't trusted after dark. So the Centre turned to the sweepers for watching the cameras. It was the most boring job in the world.

Gar glanced over at Sam, his partner for the night. Sam looked just as bored as Gar felt. Gar glanced back at the cameras, saw nothing of interest, and turned to face Sam. He ran a hand through his snow-white hair.

"It's so quite here that I could hear a gnat moving if it decided to." He said with a shake of his head. Sam smiled.

"Well, better boring than exciting, if you ask me. I mean, who would want to go chasing someone through those dark halls? And have you ever seen what they keep down there?" Sam asked, eyes wide. Gar gave him a thoughtful look. Even the sweepers were not privileged to know about all the crazy things that went on in the bowls of the Centre. And if truth be told, Gar didn't want to know.

"You have a…"

"JJJJAAARRROOODDD!" The figure on one of security screens screamed at the top of his lungs. "JJJAAARRROOODD!" Gar and Sam jumped about five feet each and Gar nearly spilled the coffee that was sitting on the console.

"Who's that maniac?" Sam stuttered, already reaching for his gun.

"And how did he get inside the Centre?" Gar responded, grabbing his gun and turning off the safety. Sam was already half-way out the door and Gar glanced at the screen.

"He's on sub-level 14." He shouted at Sam, who was running down the hallway for the elevator. Gar followed, silently cursing. How did that maniac get inside the building? They had all the entrances covered. Following Sam into the elevator, he slapped the sub-level 14 button and finished getting his gun ready.

"Well, you were the one who asked for the excitement." Sam commented as they climbed higher.

"Shut up." Gar muttered, as the doors opened. Both sweepers raced out and started their search for the maniac who had disturbed their night.

Neither had noticed the shadow outside the security room nor the fact that it had entered the room as soon as they had left.

> > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Sydney glanced one more time out the door and then hurriedly sat down. He didn't have much time. Angelo could only hold them off for so long and then they'd be coming back here. Gar and Sam; Sydney had recognized them as they had run out. Two of the most dedicated sweepers at the Centre, besides Willy. He found it odd that they had not been commissioned to follow Miss Parker to Jarod's house. But that was not important at the moment.

Sydney started clicking away at the console. He needed to deactivate the cameras for sub-level 26. The control panel on the computer popped up and he entered his access code. The computer beeped and he found himself looking at options upon options. They'd know in the morning that it was him who had deactivated the cameras. And then they would come searching for him. It didn't matter. Sydney was planning on turning in his resignation anyway.

He clicked a few more buttons and three of the screens went black. He quickly replaced them with images from another sub-level. Reaching over, he flipped another switch which he hoped would lock the sweepers out of the control panel. You would need an access code to open it and they didn't have it. Sydney was about to close out of the controls when he saw something that caught his attention.

It was the camera control for another sub-level: sub-level 27. He shook his head, thinking that he was seeing things. But, no, it was right there. Tentatively, Sydney clicked the button. A warning beeped came from the computer and he was asked to type in a security code. He hesitated and then shut the computer program off. Now was not the time to be digging up more of the Centre's secrets. It would half to wait until he met up with others.

Turning off the control panel and making sure everything was the way it had been before he entered, Sydney left the security room. He walked down the hall and toward the elevators. He didn't have much time. Miss Parker and Broots had probably already made it past the grate. He just hoped Angelo would make it down there safely as well.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Angelo grinned to himself as he slipped silently into the ventilation shaft. He pulled the metal grating closed and watched as the two sweepers shined flashlights down the hall. They would never find him. Angelo knew the Centre like the back of his hand. All his memories of running around inside the vents as a child were coming in handy now. Nothing had really changed.

"Do you see him?" One of the sweepers, the one with the white hair, asked his partner. Angelo resisted the urge to snicker.

"No, he must have taken an elevator up or down while we were heading up here." The other one commented. If only they knew how close their prey really was, Angelo thought.

"Damn!" The white haired one cursed. "He could be anywhere then. Raines is going to have our heads for letting someone sneak in here."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll turn up. He's looking for Jarod after all. Come on. Let's go back to the room. Maybe we can spot him on one of the other cameras. We both know he probably can't cover his tracks." The lights soon disappeared around the corner, but Angelo didn't come out.

Instead, he scrambled through the vents. Going through these vents would be the quickest and safest way to get to sub-level 26. There were no security cameras in the vents, which would play to their advantage and the Centre's disadvantage. Angelo smiled as he ducked under a pipe and made a left turn. He could feel the vent angle down as it dropped to the lower sub-levels. All he hoped was that Sydney had been able to deactivate the sub-level 26 cameras. If not, well, this was going to be a really short adventure.

> > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Jarod moaned as pain shot up his back and legs. He tried to roll over but he couldn't move. Every movement brought a new meaning to the word "pain". Breathing in and out slowly, he tried to concentrate on his surroundings. He could hear the drip of water falling from a pipe. Based on that sound, Jarod figured he was in someplace dark, wet, and abandoned. Which meant he was still on sub-level 27.

He couldn't believe he had never seen this. There was another complete sub-level and he had been too ignorant to see the signs. Jarod mentally cursed. This could be important information. If only he could get out. After trying to sit up, he was forced to lie back down. His body was weak from lack of food and water and whatever Raines had put him through had zapped all his remaining strength. I'll just rest a moment and try again. Jarod thought. But darkness found its way into his mind and he fell into it.


	23. Chapter 23: Missing Persons

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm at the end of summer school and have a lot of tests. So the next chapter might also be long in coming. Sorry about that.

Chapter 23: Missing Persons

The grating fell to the floor with a loud clang. Miss Parker glared at Broots who was in front of her. He mumbled an apology and something about being bad with tools, but Miss Parker ignored him. She stepped cautiously out and scanned the hallway. Not a person in sight. She beckoned to Broots who followed her out.

They took the hall to the left. She hadn't gone to sub-level 26 during her brief stay at the Centre, but this Centre and hers seemed to be the same. Low lighting was on, so she and Broots could dispense with the flashlights. Miss Parker kept her gun drawn, just in case they ran into some unexpected company. She really hoped that didn't happen, though. Sweepers were the last thing they needed.

"Do you know where you're going?" Broots whispered, peering over her shoulder as they came to a split in the hall. Miss Parker quieted him and peered around the corner. No one was there. So far so good. A few seconds later, they had made it to the area with the holding cells. Miss Parker didn't even want to know who had been held in these. She assumed Kyle, Jarod, and Angelo, but probably other experiments as well. She shuddered involuntarily.

"Start over there." She told Broots, indicating to the right. "I'll start on the left side. Wave the flashlight if you find anyone."

"All right." Broots whispered back before heading to the far right of the hall. Miss Parker took the left. There were tiny windows in each of the cells, allowing for a small view inside. She secretly hoped her mom, Jarod, and Kyle were the only people inside the cells. She'd hate to wake any other occupant.

Shining her light into the first cell, she came up empty. No one lived in that cell. Moving along, Miss Parker scanned four more cells. No one. There wasn't anyone in any of them. Could they have taken them to a safe house? Miss Parker shook her head. No, they wouldn't have. It wouldn't make any sense to do that unless they were trying to hide them from the Triumvirate. But based on the papers Broots had found, the Triumvirate knew all about the portals and her being there. No, they had to be here. All she had to do was find them.

She glanced over in the direction Broots had gone, hoping to see his flashlight waving at her. She didn't see it, though. With the low lighting, Miss Parker could just barely make out Broots' figure peeking nervously into the cells. She resisted the urge to laugh. As she was turning back to the cell in front of her, she caught a glimmer of light. Her first thought was Broots, but when she turned to look in that direction again, she saw another person standing next to him.

Her heart caught in her throat. A sweeper? She squinted a little, but then relaxed. It was just Sydney. He and Angelo must have already deactivated the camera system for this sub-level. Good. That made their job that much easier. But, speaking of the camera deactivation, where was Angelo? She looked at the figures of Sydney and Broots, but couldn't see Angelo. Where was he? Had he been caught? No, if he had Sydney would have told her. Shaking her head at that mystery, she turned. A hand fell across her shoulders.

Miss Parker almost screamed, but the hand went from her shoulder to her mouth.

"Don't be alarmed. It's just me." Angelo whispered, a grin spreading across his mouth. Miss Parker was about to turn and lecture him about sneaking up on people in the dark when a light illuminated the ceiling above her. Broots' flashlight! Miss Parker and Angelo broke into a run. When they arrived, Broots and Sydney were helping a weaken Catherine from her cell.

"Mom!" Miss Parker exclaimed and then mother and daughter fell into each others' arms. "Are you okay? What happened?" Miss Parker asked looking at her mother's pale face.

"I'm fine, dear. A little tired and bruised from some mishandling, but nothing too serious." She looked up at Sydney and Broots and smiled. "Thank you for coming to my rescue…" Angelo stepped into her line of sight. Her hand flew to her mouth and Miss Parker stepped aside so that Catherine could embrace her adopted son. "Angelo, what are you doing here?" Catherine demanded.

"Well, Jarod rescued my life. It was only fair I return the favor." Catherine nodded and was about to say something, when Sydney held up his hand.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to get moving. I don't know how long it'll be before they realize the cameras have been tampered with. We better find Kyle and Jarod, fast." Everyone nodded. Catherine opened her mouth to say something, but everyone besides Miss Parker had already dispersed.

Five minutes later, they were all back in front of Catherine's cell, shaking their heads. There was no sign of Jarod anywhere. And it baffled them all, because there was no other place to keep him.

"I just don't know where he could be." Sydney muttered. "These are the only holding cells. They wouldn't put him in the rooms on sub-level 15. Those are too exposed." Miss Parker agreed.

"Maybe he's at a safe house or something of that nature." Broots suggested. Sydney shook his head.

"No, they would have taken them all there if that was the case. But… wait. I remember seeing something about a sub-level 27 when I was in the security room. I didn't even know we had another sub-level." Catherine broke in.

"Yes, it's where Raines did a lot of his experiments. Not many people were allowed to know about it." She pressed her lips together. "I bet that's where they are. Come, I'll show you the way down there. But, first, there's something you all need to know." Miss Parker shook her head.

"Not now, Mom. You can tell us after we've gotten Jarod and Kyle. We don't have much longer before they realize we're here." Catherine nodded, but still looked troubled. Her face cleared however and she led them down the hall. Catherine led them down various halls until they came to a small utility room off the beaten path. She indicated a sewer cap.

"They've blocked up the original entrance. Probably to make sure no one besides a few special people can go down there. But this will lead us to it, I'm sure." Sydney and Broots pried open the cap and one by one they descended into the abyss. It was dark and dank down there. Miss Parker shined her flashlight along the walls, seeing cobwebs and water dripping down pipes.

"Looks just like the one back home." She commented. No one responded. Turning, she watched Broots help her mom down. A feeling of happiness washed over her. Her mother was alive and well. How much she had missed her. Maybe, when this was all over, they could go home and talk. Just maybe.

"Where to now?" Broots asked. They all glanced at Catherine.

"I think the cells are located down this hall a bit further." They all followed Catherine down the dark hallway. Two left turns and a right turn later, they found themselves gazing at cells neatly lined up in a row.

"Everyone pick one and start looking for them." Miss Parker commanded. They all scrambled to obey. Five minutes later, Sydney yelled and they all came running. Sydney had opened one of the cells and was trying to support a weaken Jarod in his arms.

"Oh, Jarod." Catherine whispered, helping Sydney support her son. Jarod looked at both of them and tried to smile. Pain coursed through him and he winced.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He whispered, though it took a lot of effort. "Just had a therapy session with Mr. Raines." Catherine bit back a smile at Jarod's attempt at humor.

"It's going to be all right now. We're going to get you out of here." Miss Parker said, coming up to Jarod. "And Jarod, I'm sorry for all of this. If I had only let you help me in the first place you wouldn't be here." She bit her lip and glanced at the Pretender. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right." Jarod replied, as Sydney and Broots supported him between them. He draped one arm over Sydney's shoulder and the other over Broots'. "I forgave you a long time ago. I understand what it feels like to be dumped into a world vastly different than your own. And, Parker, you may not be my Andi, but I still love you." Jarod said, gazing intently at Miss Parker. She blushed and glanced down at her shoes.

"I wish I could say the same, but I'm not sure. In fact, I'm not quite sure about anything right now except that I want to get out of here." Everyone nodded in agreement. All differences could be settled once they were safe and sound.

"All right, then. Let's get out of here." Sydney said as he and Broots took a few steps in the direction of the exit. Catherine held up her hands.

"We can't leave yet. We haven't…" She was interrupted by a voice in the shadows.

"None of you are going anywhere right now. And you'll probably never go anywhere again." A voice declared from the darkened corner of the hall. Miss Parker, Jarod, Catherine, Sydney, Broots, and Angelo all turned as one. But nothing could prepare them for what they saw.


	24. Chapter 24: Love Conquers All

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 24: Love Conquers All

"Oh, my word, Kyle." Miss Parker whispered in horror as she stared down the barrel of the gun he had aimed at them all. She noticed in a blink of an eye that one of his arms was wrapped tightly in a sling. Unfortunately, it wasn't his fighting arm. She also noticed his eyes and how blank they were. Like a slate completely wiped clean. Fear gripped her insides. What had they done to him?

"It's what I was trying to tell you all earlier. Kyle's been brainwashed again." There was a sharp intake of breath from Jarod as Catherine said this. Kyle just glared back at her.

"Shut up." He demanded, waving the gun around. "If you make one wrong move, I won't hesitate to shot you. Any of you." Miss Parker resisted the urge to cry. How could this have happened? Memories drifted through her mind of what Raines had done to the Kyle in her world. Had his influence been so ingrained that at a snap of his fingers, Kyle became a monster again?

"Kyle, this isn't you." Catherine pleaded. She took a step forward and Kyle aimed the gun at her. Catherine didn't flinch. "Kyle, fight it. Fight the darkness. I know you can. We did before, remember? Remember when you were rescued? Remember all the good times we've had? Please, Kyle. Don't let it take you back." Catherine took another step forward, but Jarod grabbed her arm.

"Memories are nothing. Raines was right: you didn't do me any good. You've limited my potential. And just so you all know…" He said, an evil grin sweeping across his features. "Raines and the others are all on their way. You probably didn't realize that there are cameras here, like there is everywhere else in the Centre. In a few minutes, this place will be crawling with sweepers and you will all be in cells again."

"No." Catherine whispered. Without thinking, she jumped forward and grabbed the gun Kyle was holding. A short struggle ensued. Kyle was the stronger of the two, but he had a broken arm while Catherine had both her arms. She clutched the gun and tried to pry her son's fingers from it. Everyone else just watched in cold horror. In a sudden turn of the tables, Kyle kicked out with his foot and hit Catherine in the knee. She yelped in pain, releasing her hold on the gun.

"Mom!" Miss Parker yelled, as Kyle struck Catherine with the gun. She collapsed onto the floor and her eyes pleaded with her son. Miss Parker tried to step between the two, but Jarod held her back.

"Don't get yourself killed." He hissed into her ear. Miss Parker cried out and struggled, but Jarod would not let her go. Even despite his weakened state, he was still stronger than her. And that's when the impossible happened: Kyle raised the gun Catherine had tried to get away from him and pulled the trigger. Miss Parker screamed as Catherine was shot. Jarod released her as she ran to her mother's side. Kyle just smirked.

The wound wasn't bad. The bullet had penetrated Catherine's side, but not far enough in to do any major damage. Catherine was biting her lips, trying not to cry out in pain. Jarod knelt down next to them and proceed to check the wound. He ripped a piece of his shirt off and pressed it into the wound. Kyle just watched the proceedings, not making any move to stop Jarod or Miss Parker from helping Catherine. He knew there was no escape for them now.

"Parker." Jarod whispered, as he held the strip of cloth against Catherine's side. "You have to talk to Kyle. You have to convince him to fight the darkness around him."

"Why me?" Miss Parker asked, as she held her mother's hand. Understanding dawned in Catherine's eyes and she squeezed her daughter's hand.

"You're the only one who can." She whispered, pain lacing every word. "He'll listen to you in a way he wouldn't to us."

"I don't understand." Miss Parker was confused. What would make Kyle listen to her? Broots, Sydney, and Angelo had all crowded around them while Kyle watched, gun at the ready.

"He's in love with you." Miss Parker started and Jarod explained. "It's the only sore point between the two of us. He loved you, but so did I. In the end, you ended up falling in love with me and Kyle moved out. That's why he doesn't live with us anymore. He couldn't stand seeing you with me. Oh, he's mainly gotten over it now, but he still loves you." Jarod looked deep into Miss Parker's eyes. "Talk to him, Parker. He'll listen to you. Because he loves you."

She gulped. Talk someone out of the darkness in their soul? She couldn't even do that with herself. But she knew she had to try. Raines and the others would be here any minute and they needed to get Catherine out of here. Squaring her shoulders, she stood and walked toward Kyle. He took an involuntary step back and Miss Parker saw something flash across his face. Hope soared up inside her. He could be saved.

"Kyle, it's me. Do you remember me?" She asked softly, taking another step toward him. He just looked at her. "Remember all the things we used to do back at home, with Mom?" Of course, she was bluffing slightly, but she knew there had to be some truth to it. "Kyle, come back to us. I know you're still in there. A lifetime of good can't be washed away with one day of evil. Fight it. I know you can." Sweat had broken out on Kyle's skin. His eyes spoke to her of pain. Unbearable pain.

"I…can't." He whispered. Miss Parker shook her head and stepped up to him. He was taller than her by quite a few inches, but she gripped his face in both her hands. The hallway was suddenly quiet. Deathly quiet, as everyone held their breaths. If she failed, they'd all be doomed. That was why she couldn't fail

"You can! I know you can. I can help. Let me help you, Kyle. Please!" He nodded slightly and the sound of the gun clattering to the floor could be heard. Not knowing quite why she did it, Miss Parker stood on tiptoe and kissed Kyle hard. He kissed her back. Gasps could be heard behind her, but she didn't care. Suddenly Kyle pulled back and the blankness that had been in his eyes before was gone. He smiled timidly at her.

"Jarod's right, Parker. You're a good kisser." Miss Parker let out a sigh of relief as she hugged Kyle. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." She pulled back and just smiled at him. His eyes traveled to the rest of the group and then he saw Catherine. Kyle walked over to her and fell to his knees.

"Mom. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He said, tears streaming down his eyes. Catherine placed her hand in his and smiled.

"I forgive you. I know you weren't yourself. And don't worry. It's just a flesh wound. I'll be back to normal before you know it." Kyle smiled through his tears. Everyone else smiled and they all began to breathe easier. That is, until they heard the sound of feet running across the floor.

"Sweepers!" Broots whispered, looking around fearfully. They could hear them coming closer and there was also the frightening sound of an oxygen tank being dragged across the floor mingled in among the sound of feet. Kyle reached over and picked up the gun he had dropped.

"We have to get out of here." Sydney whispered. With some help from Broots and Kyle, he helped Catherine up off the floor. "Can you walk?" He asked her. She nodded. Without another word, they all begin walking as fast as they could in the opposite direction of the sounds. They were a sorry group. Kyle, Angelo, and Broots supported Catherine who was wincing with every step she took. Sydney and Miss Parker, on the other hand, had to help Jarod who was also having problems.

"This isn't working." Miss Parker stated, as the sound of sweeper's feet came closer. "We need someplace to hide." Kyle's face lit up.

"There's a storage room down the next corridor. The door can be locked and there's another exit from there. It'll give us a few minutes to rest."

"Then, let's go." Sydney said. They picked up their pace and soon came to the hallway Kyle had indicated. They could all hear the yells and shouts of the sweepers and Raines ordering them to move faster. Kyle shoved open the door and they found themselves in a large storage room. It was about two stories tall, but filled with nothing since everything had been destroyed in the fire. After everyone was in, Kyle slammed the door shut and twisted the lock.

"There. That should keep them out for at least ten minutes." Gently, he and Broots lowered Catherine to the floor. Jarod also flopped down, his limps tired from lack of food and water. Miss Parker knelt beside him and asked if he was alright. He just nodded.

"We can rest here for only a few moments, though." Sydney stated, glancing at the tired group. The past few minutes, not to mention the past few days, were starting to take their toll on them. "We need to be long gone by the time they break through that door."

"I agree." Jarod said from where he was sitting down. "If we wait until they start breaking in, they'll catch us." He paused as if thinking. "Angelo, is in there some sort of ventilation shaft that goes to sub-level 26?" Angelo nodded. "Can we fit in it? And if we can, can we make it up with little or no difficulty?"

"I believe so. The grading isn't as steep as in other places. I think we can do it. If those of us who are strong help those who are weak." Everyone nodded. Their quick break was over. Kyle helped Catherine to her feet and she leaned on him for support. Sydney and Angelo gripped Jarod and helped him up also. Jarod was feeling slightly better and shrugged off both their hands.

"Well, then, let's move out." Kyle said. They started moving for the door on the other side of the room. No one noticed the figure crouching on the metal catwalk above their heads.

> >> > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > >> > > > >> > > > >>> > > > > > > > >>> > > > > > >> >> > > 

The sweeper on the metal catwalk carefully raised his gun. He had figured that the fugitives would go into the storage area. It was the perfect hiding spot. He smiled coldly to himself. Raines had said to leave only Jarod alive, that everyone else was expendable. Those were orders the sweeper loved to hear. He took aim at Miss Parker. Another smile graced his face as he thought of the reward he'd get for killing her. It was known everywhere how much Mr. Raines despised the Parkers. Thoughts of money and promotions dancing in his head, the sweeper pulled the trigger and fired.


	25. Chapter 25: Sacrifices

Disclaimer: I don't own them (though I wish I did). So please don't sue me!

A/N: To reassure all my faithful reviewers, Kyle and Miss Parker are not going to get together at any time during this fic. She kissed him for the sole purpose of helping him overcome the darkness inside of him. She's Jarod's and will always be Jarod's. I'm sorry if I scared you all with that. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 25: Sacrifices

Only one person chanced to look up as the sweeper pulled the trigger. In fewer seconds than he thought possible, he saw the sweeper take aim at Miss Parker. A yell escaped his throat as he shoved her aside. Miss Parker fell to the floor hard. But the bullet missed her. He had saved her life. That was all he had time to think about before the bullet impacted him straight through his chest. In what felt like slow motion, he fell to the floor, his breath coming out erratically. He was dying. He was going to die. Not that it mattered much. He'd saved Miss Parker's life; that was all that counted.

As she was shoved, Miss Parker heard the sound of the gun being fired. Hitting the floor, she rolled and whipped out her gun. Her eyes quickly caught the movement of a person on the catwalk. A sweeper! Raines must have sent him in here before they had started to run.

She didn't even think about it as she took aim at the sweeper in the shadows and fired. Her bullet struck true; the man collapsed, dead, onto the metal grating. Her next breath came out slowly as she stood. A soft "Miss Parker" made her turn around and she felt all her insides drain away.

"Broots." She whispered in quiet horror. He lay on the floor in a pool of blood; his blood. Everyone was gathered around him, trying to save his life. Miss Parker walked over to him and knelt down, grasping his hand. He was shaking and his eyes were glazing over. Pain welled up inside her and tears fell from her eyes. This was not what she wanted. This had never been what she wanted. If it hadn't been for her folly, Broots would be sitting at a computer desk, working on some problem. "Oh, Broots. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter, Miss Parker." Broots coughed and blood leaked out the side of his mouth. "You're saved, that's all that mattered. And even though I've only been able to work with you for a few weeks, it's been an honor. And Miss Parker…" His eyes closed and whatever he was going to say, died with him.

"No. No. No!" Miss Parker screamed, trying desperately to find a pulse. He was gone. He was really gone! She couldn't breathe; couldn't see past the haze in front of her eyes. It was all her fault. All her fault that he was dead here on this floor. Dear God, what had she done? Sobs shook her and Jarod wrapped two comforting arms around her.

"Parker, Parker, it's okay. It's okay." She shook her head vehemently, as she clung to him. Her only lifeline in a place that was slowly spinning out of control. "You can change it, Parker. You can change all of this." Miss Parker looked up at him, confused.

"I don't understand." She whispered, trying to wipe away the falling tears.

"Broots saved you because not only did he respect you, but he knew what I know: if you go back to your world none of this will have happened. This world's Andi and I will still be back home in bed. Kyle will be back at his house. And Broots will be alive. You can change this timeline, Parker. All you have to do is go back."

"But, I can't. I don't know how. If I did know, I would go. But I don't. They probably destroyed the thing that brought me here." As soon as she said this, Jarod shook his head. Sydney, Catherine, Kyle, and Angelo all gathered round to hear what Jarod had to say.

"They didn't destroy it. And it's here: on SL 27, room 156. That's where the machine is kept." Jarod glanced at Kyle while Miss Parker tried to digest all this information. There was a way home? She could go home! But… she looked at where her mother was sitting. Miss Parker didn't want to leave her. She wanted to stay with her mother, forever. The way it was meant to be. Shaking her head, she banished such thoughts. She'd already destroyed all their lives; if she went back, it would all be put to rights again.

"I remember seeing room 156." Kyle's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "Thankfully, it's through this door and a little ways down the hall. Raines never let me go near it. So I don't know if it's locked or not." Jarod nodded.

"We better get going, though." Sydney said, looking up at the dead sweeper. "They'll be here…" Loud banging on one of the doors made them all jumped.

"They're here!" Angelo squeaked. All their faces paled in horror. Though they should have been moving, fear paralyzed them. They could hear the sound of welders breaking through the lock. They were coming through! Kyle was the first to recover and he bent down to grab his gun.

"Go! I'll stay here and keep them occupied."

"What?" Jarod practically screamed. "You'll die." Kyle gave him a crooked grin.

"If what you're saying is true, all this will be rewritten anyway. Go. Get Parker to the machine and get her out of here!" Jarod shook his head. "GO! I can take care of them. Just get her out of here. And bro," Jarod turned as they started moving out the door. Kyle stood there alone in the middle of the room, gun at ready. "I never got to say "I'm sorry" for the thing at the hotel. I also forgive you for what you said. You've been the best brother I've ever had. Thanks for everything." Jarod nodded.

Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney, Catherine, and Angelo ran through the other door and slammed it shut. Angelo did his best to secure it while the others ran down toward the left hallway. As Angelo secured the door, he could hear the sounds of the other door being slammed open. Gunshots resounded in the room and Angelo turned. A tear slipped down his cheek for Kyle and the sacrifice he had made.

Meanwhile Jarod and the others were running down the hall. Jarod was counting down the numbers on the doors. Some of them were barely readable due to the soot from the fire that had destroyed this place. Others were as clear as day. They turned a corner and ran into door 156. Sydney yanked on the door, but it was locked.

"It's locked!" He said. Jarod tried and found the door just as secure. He cursed and Miss Parker and her mother exchanged looks. They were stuck! Every sacrifice had been for nothing. What were… Miss Parker ran a hand through her hair and came out with a clip. A hair clip.

"Jarod, prove to me that you're a Pretender. Pick the lock with this." She held up the clip and Jarod took it willingly. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Jarod was a Pretender; picking a lock was nothing. And apparently, due to the lack of knowledge about this place and fire, the lock was weak. It took Jarod seconds to pick it. They all entered the room.

The oddest sight greeted them. It looked like a boom box with wire sticking out everywhere. A small dial stood over to one side with numbers and symbols everywhere. Jarod immediately went over to the dial and started playing around.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Sydney asked. Jarod nodded.

"Ever wonder who kept getting into all your files? It was me. It's always been me. I've been reading everything I could get my hands on in an effort to keep you away from my family. I'd read about this machine; even Raines' computer isn't safe from me." Sydney nodded, smiling slightly, and stepped back, allowing Jarod room to work. Still standing in the doorway was Miss Parker and Catherine.

"I'm going to miss you, Mom." Miss Parker whispered as her mother hugged her. Tears sprang once again into her eyes and she clung to her mother. If she walked through the portal, she'd be going back to a world where her mother was still dead. How could she leave? But how could she stay?

"I'm going to miss you, too. Remember, dear, I've always loved you. And I will continue to love you, even when you're back home." She pulled back and smoothed her daughter's hair. "Don't ever forget that." Miss Parker nodded, more tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I promise." They embraced again and Miss Parker relived memories of her mother from many years ago. Of playing games after dinner, reading books together, watching old television shows, of times when everything had been happy and full of joy. A murmur from Jarod made them both look up.

"It's time." He whispered. Angelo and Sydney were standing near the dial and Jarod was looking at Miss Parker. Squaring her shoulders, she walked over to them. Catherine leaned against the doorway, hand pressed against her ribs. The flesh wound still hurt but in all the excitement, it had been forgotten.

"Let's do this." Miss Parker said looking at Jarod. He nodded and started to push a few buttons.

"Just so you know, Parker, you'll wake up at the time where all this began. It will be about a minute after they first took you." Miss Parker nodded.

"Will I remember all of this?" She asked, gesturing at the others in the room.

"That's hard to say, I don't know for sure. You may remember only a passing memory or feeling. Or you might not remember at all." A whining noise echoed through the room as the boom box came to life. Light glowed around it and the noise increased in pitch. They all clapped their hands over their ears.

Suddenly, a tunnel of light appeared against the far wall. It grew in size until it encompassed the whole wall. Miss Parker looked at Jarod. He nodded. This was the way home. Her path she must walk. She turned to go towards it, but Jarod grabbed her arm.

"You may be different from the Andi I've always known, but I still love you. I've always loved you. No matter what world I come from." Before Miss Parker could blink, Jarod had pulled her to him and was kissing her. Surprise was soon overcome by something else. Something she didn't want to define. Sydney, Angelo, and Catherine all smiled and exchanged glances as they watched Jarod and Miss Parker kiss.

In a few seconds, they split. Jarod was grinning like an idiot. And Miss Parker was trying not to blush. He ran a hand down her cheek.

"Never forget, Parker. Never forget." He took a step back and she looked at them all. Friends from a different world who had united to help her. Another tear slipped down her cheek. What they had down for her would never be forgotten. A thought of Broots, Lyle, and Kyle slipped into her head. What they had all sacrificed here wouldn't be forgotten. With one last smile and wave for them, she stepped into the light.


	26. Chapter 26: Crossroads

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 26: Crossroads

The light was bright and intense. Miss Parker had to shield her eyes to be able to see what looked like a path through the light. And the only reason why she could see the path was because it was white while the area around her was a yellowish-white. Every moment she was sure she was going to run into the wall. But she never did. After what felt like hours, but could only be seconds, the light dimmed.

Now the path was quite visible. It was now slightly brighter than the rest of the area around her. She put one foot in front of the other only by sheer will power. This place was creepy. Where exactly was she? If Broots were around, he'd probably say something along the lines of that she was in a world between the worlds. Thinking of Broots made her want to cry. Only the knowledge that if she got back home and that the timeline would change kept the tears back.

Minutes flew past and Miss Parker kept walking. Every once in while, she saw another path break off the one she was on and disappear into the light. Paths to other worlds? Quite possible, she assumed. She wondered what would happen to her if she walked down one of those paths. Probably something terrible, so she continued down the straight path.

Ahead of her, the light started shifting. It caught her by surprise and she paused for a brief instant. First the light dimmed some more and than the color changed. It became a kaleidoscope of blues, purples, and reds. The colors danced around each other, making patterns and pictures in the yellow light of the areas to her side and behind her. Curiosity got the best of her and she moved closer to the dancing lights. As she came to a sort of crossroads in the light, the colors abruptly disappeared.

"I wonder what that was all about." She muttered to herself. Her voice sounded hollow and strange in this world of light. Glancing in front of her, Miss Parker found that the colored lights were still gone. Sighing, she took another step forward.

It was then that she saw it. Or it was more like her. A person was walking toward her. Miss Parker couldn't make out any major details of the person except that it was most definitely a woman. A woman who seemed to be wearing a tee shirt and a pair of jeans. Miss Parker debated as to whether or not she should just stay there or go forward and meet this lady. She decided to stay right there.

The figure continued to move closer, but at the same time, she seemed to be standing still. Miss Parker wondered if that was a trick of the lights. A few more minutes came and went. The lady definitely got closer. Suddenly, Miss Parker started to see the lady no more than five feet away from her. The lady seemed equally startled. But both were more startled at who the other person was than the quickness of the others appearance.

"Miss Parker." The lady whispered.

"Andi." Miss Parker whispered back. So here was the famous Andi Parker, wife of Jarod. Miss Parker had to admit, there was no telling the two apart. Andi looked exactly like her. They were twins; more than that, they were the same person.

"I've heard some interesting stories about you." Andi said, studying her counterpart. "Some of them good. Some of the bad." She paused and in a rush said. "How could you be doing that to Jarod? After all he's done for me… I mean us."

"I can't help you there." Miss Parker stated, something like bitterness creeping into her voice. "You grew up in a perfect world where you had everything you needed and wanted. My mom was taken away from me when I was a child. So, I'm not going to apologize for what you saw and heard." She crossed her arms resolutely. If it was a fight she wanted, Andi was going to get it. Instead of responding, though, Andi blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that. It's just that this has all been a whirlwind. I mean, when I woke up, I had no idea where I was. And then to see Sydney and Broots and all that stuff, I was just shocked. Especially Thomas. He came as a complete shock. And when that light appeared, I was more confused than ever." She gave Miss Parker a tentative smile. "So, I apologize for my behavior."

"Apology accepted." Miss Parker flashed Andi a rare grin. "And I understand exactly how you feel. Waking up next to Jarod was probably one of the most nerve-wracking and shocking things that has ever happened to me."

"You slept with my husband?" Andi demanded. Miss Parker shook her head.

"I woke up where you would have been: right next to him. After jumping out of bed that first time, I never got back in there again." Andi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. It's just hard for me to imagine my husband in bed with someone else; even if that someone else is me." Miss Parker agreed. An awkward silence ensued. Neither knew what to tell the other or what to say. Finally, it was Miss Parker who broke the silence.

"You know what's going to happen when you reach the other side, don't you?" Andi shook her head. Of course, Miss Parker realized all the portal technology was on this side. No one at her Centre had been trying to make paths through worlds. "I was told that when we each make it back home, everything that has happened will change. We'll pretty much be waking up right back where we started; where we belong. And I wasn't guaranteed that we'd remember any of this." She said, waving her hand to indicate the path and light.

"Good. I don't want to remember this. It's been too much like a nightmare." Miss Parker couldn't agree. She wanted to remember seeing her mother again and of all the time they got to spend together. But, she didn't say any of that. No use telling Andi of what had been.

"I guess then we'd better get going. Don't want to keep who ever controls this thing waiting." Andi nodded and both women started to continue on their way. Andi, however, paused for a brief second.

"Good luck, Miss Parker. I hope your life turns out to be just as great as mine." Miss Parker smiled and nodded. She watched as Andi disappeared once again into the light. A voice urged her on, though, before she completely lost sight of her counter part.

Miss Parker walked on down the path. In a few seconds she realized that the light was closing in around her. As if she was in a tunnel and it was narrowing. A patch of light in front of her stood out brighter than the rest of the walls. A door, Miss Parker realized. In no time at all, she was at the door.

It was made of pure white light, exactly like the path. Only the doorknob (or what Miss Parker thought had to be the doorknob) was yellow. Taking in a deep breath, she grabbed the doorknob and pulled. Colors greeted her as they swirled out from the open door. They leaked onto the walls, causing that light to change. Well that explained the colored light mystery. Deciding that her only real option was to walk through the door, Miss Parker took a step through.

She barely had time to make out more colored lights of every hue swirling around before she knew no more.


	27. Chapter 27: Reawakening

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 27: Reawakening

Miss Parker moaned, rolled over, and hit the sleep button on the alarm clock that was blaring. She felt like she had been the basketball for a group of dinosaurs. Moaning again, she sat up and rubbed her sore shoulders. Where had she been last night? Oh, that's right. She had been chasing Jarod through Seattle and got herself locked in prison. He was going to pay.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she sat there a couple of seconds, taking in the sounds and smells of her house. The sound of something sizzling told her that Tommy was in the kitchen making breakfast. Great. She was starving. Miss Parker stood up, but quickly sat back down as dizziness overtook her. What was wrong with her? Shaking her head, she tried getting up again, only to fall back down.

Memories of some dream danced around her head like wisps of broken spider webs. She could see images flashing before her eyes, but none of them made sense. Pictures of Kyle and Jarod arguing, being threatened by sweepers, her mother getting shot in SL-27 all came and went faster than she could grasp them. What kind of dream did she have last night? She tried to dislodge the memories with a shake of her head, but they persisted in coming out. Her eyes darted frantically around the room, hoping to land on Tommy. He could help with this nightmare.

But he was no where to be seen. Miss Parker placed her fingers on her temples and tried to rub away the pounding in her head. What was going on? She moaned as her sore shoulders worked to get her hands up to her temples. Her fingers came in contact with a scratch that dominated the left side of her temple. She traced it gently; it was a tasty cut. Where had that come from? Had she fallen out of bed last night? No, that couldn't have happened; she would have remembered.

"Parker, are you okay?" A male's voice asked. Miss Parker jumped. Her first instinct told her that it was Jarod, but a quick glance showed that it was Thomas.

"Tommy." She said, getting up and collapsing into his arms. Her head was pounding faster and faster. What was going on?

"Shh, it's okay, Parker. It's okay." Thomas whispered, gently massaging her shoulders. He could feel how tense they were and wondered what had happened to her. Thoughts crowded his mind, but he pushed them back. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I keep seeing images flashing through my mind. Events I never saw happen. It must have been a dream. A terrible dream." Miss Parker looked up at him and tried to smile. "I can't think of another explanation for it." Thomas nodded slowly as he brushed back her hair. He saw the cut in all its ugliness.

"We need to get this cleaned up. What did you do, fall out of bed?" He teasingly asked. She laughed and he led her to the bathroom. He had to support her most of the way because for some reason, her legs couldn't hold her. Five minutes later, Miss Parker was calmer and the cut was bandaged. Thomas planted a kiss on her cheek.

"There, all better."

"Well, thank you, Dr. Gates. I certainly feel better." Miss Parker said with a smile. She gently touched the bandage. Where had that cut come from? A flash of memory. A sweeper… Willy… thrusting her into a table. Her body trembled and Thomas wrapped both his arms around her.

"It's okay. Those dreams will go away soon. Don't let them bother you." He whispered, rocking her gently in his arms. Miss Parker sighed and let her mind relax. Tommy was right. It was just a dream; on that would go away soon. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being rocked.

"Remember this, Parker. Never forget." The words echoed in her brain. She tried to open her eyes, but found them sealed shut. Miss Parker wanted to struggle but she couldn't. "Remember that I love you. Remember what you learned here. Don't loose him without a fight." The voice was Jarod's. It had to be. What was going on? Miss Parker struggled to open her eyes.

"Parker, what's the matter." Her eyes flew open and she found herself staring at Tommy. "What's happening?" She shook her head. And made a decision.

"I don't know. But, Tommy, I want to go with you to Oregon." At first his face registered shock, and then a smile beamed out. He grabbed her up in his arms and kissed her. Miss Parker never wanted him to let go. With that kiss, all the wisps of memory faded and disappeared.

> >> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Thomas listened to the shower water run as Miss Parker took a shower. He was flipping pancakes on the griddle. He smiled to himself, thinking of the last hour and all the things those few words had brought on. Parker was going to go with him to Oregon. He couldn't believe it. Smiling, he flipped another pancake. Better call and tell him the good news.

"Jarod." A voice said over the cell phone.

"She's going to come with me. She's going with me to Oregon." Thomas said, barely able to control his excitement.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you." Jarod said happily, Thomas' excitement mirrored in his own voice. "When did you find out?"

"This morning. Jarod, you don't think she…"

"No, she won't after today. It will all just seem like a bad dream to her. Are you going to tell her, though?" Jarod asked. Thomas thought about it for a moment. To go into the future and then end back into the past was a difficult journey. Thomas didn't know what she had experienced there, in that world. But it had to have been traumatic. It had left its mark in the form of the cut and in other things unseen. Thomas shook his head, even though Jarod couldn't see.

"No, she doesn't need to know. Apparently, her journey taught her something or else she wouldn't have agreed to come. I think, though, it's best not to say anything. I don't want to reawaken memories or something that could send her overboard. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I know what you mean and I agree. If she remembers, let her do it on her own time. Well, I better run. I'll call later and see how everything's going."

"All right. Have a great day. And Jarod, thanks for everything."

"No problem." Jarod hung up with a click. Thomas sighed and put the cell phone back in his pocket. How could he not tell Parker? What had happened… well, Jarod was right. They didn't want to send Parker into a downward spiral that could destroy her. Thomas turned back to the pancakes and thought.

Neither he nor Jarod had expected to remember anything of what had happened. It was assumed that when Andi stepped through the light, they both would forget everything. Only Miss Parker and Andi were expected to remember their experiences in the other worlds. But that it seemed, wasn't the case. He and Jarod had waited for what had seemed like hours after Andi walked into the light. Thomas didn't know about Jarod, but he had suddenly blacked out and then this morning woke up next to Miss Parker.

And he remembered everything. Jarod also remembered. Thomas had called him up as soon as the first memories of Andi had slipped in. Jarod said he was experiencing the same thing; remembering events of the so-called future which should have been erased from each of their minds. It was a weird case of flip-flop. One Thomas could have lived without.

Two arms wrapped themselves around his neck, causing him to start from his thoughts. Miss Parker. Thomas turned and planted a kiss on her lips. She laughed and he spun her around. She was different, but a better kind of different. Thomas smiled and laughed with her. For now, life was good. And that adventure would just always be a bad dream.

**A/N: Well, this is the end. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers. Your comments always lifted my spirits and gave me inspiration to write. My deepest thanks to you all. On another note, I was thinking of maybe writing a companion to this story that dealt with Andi's time in "our" world. If anyone's interested, let me know. Again, thanks for sticking with this story. It would have been nothing without any of you.**

**Alia G. L.**


End file.
